LOVING YOU
by Aya Komiyama
Summary: A/U K&K pairing What's the difference between lust and love???
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction by aya komiyama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
A/U There's no rurouni, and only a little battousai. This story is very OOC Enjoy.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Kaoru gave an absolutely terrified looked to her long time boyfriend. She  
  
tried to understand what he had just simply told her, but nothing seemed to  
  
make any sense at all. Kaoru looked for some sanity in her boyfriend's eyes  
  
but the only thing she found was the pure lust for money.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked shaking from head to toe.  
  
"You heard what I said," Kaoru's crazed boyfriend said with an evil grin.  
  
"You can't! What will my parents say?! What will your parents say?!" Kaoru  
  
screamed hysterically.  
  
The guy she thought she knew so well, the guy she thought she loved, the  
  
guy that she thought would give up her life for. He simply laughed in her  
  
face and took out a shined gun from his pocket, "I'm sure I can figure  
  
something out. People will believe what I say since you'll be gone."  
  
Kaoru started to feel hot tears streaming down her face, "You.wouldn't."  
  
He gave a fake look of apology, "You really are a sweet thing and I sort of  
  
regret not keeping you for a couple of more days but the sooner Mr. Hiko  
  
gets you the more better for me."  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door and Kaoru felt herself relieved that  
  
maybe there was someone behind that door that could help her. The guy that  
  
she was sharing a milkshake with a couple of hours ago was pointing the gun  
  
straight at her head as he looked out of the peek hole of his California  
  
studio. He smiled wickedly as the strange cold air of July flushed in while 2  
  
men dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses came in with a metal  
  
briefcase. They looked at Kaoru questionably and Kaoru's boyfriend nodded  
  
with a sadistic grin. Kaoru tried to piece together what was happening but  
  
everything was so unbelievable.  
  
  
  
This guy she dated for over a year was suddenly selling her to who knows  
  
where. In an instant her life was about to change from wonderful to  
  
absolutely horrible. Kaoru started to back away from the men but they  
  
caught her swiftly and pressed a white clothe into her mouth and nose and  
  
Kaoru was suddenly knocked out not knowing where her life was headed. 


	2. ONE

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
ONE  
  
Kaoru drowsily opened her eyes hoping to find herself awake from an awful  
  
nightmare. To her disappointment, she found the morning sun shining into a  
  
room that seemed like it was pulled out of traditional Japanese movie. Kaoru  
  
moved the sheer curtains that surrounded her bed and got up to look around.  
  
She headed for the door and carefully opened it to find two men by her door  
  
that suddenly were pointing pistols at her. Kaoru screamed in fright when  
  
they put away their guns at the sight of a terrified young girl  
  
"It would be easier on you and us if you just do as we say," one of the guards  
  
said grimly.  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly unable to get any words out of her clenched mouth.  
  
They led her down a flight of carpeted stairs leading into a beautifully done  
  
up living room in a Japanese type of style. They continued to lead her  
  
through some hallways, past some doors, and finally into an immense meeting  
  
room where an old crooked man sat very comfortably.  
  
"So you're Ms. Kamiya, Kaoru," the man said with a raspy voice.  
  
Kaoru didn't know how to react, "What's going on."  
  
  
  
The old man smiled and got up from his seat revealing his stature of 6"7'  
  
that was supported by a well-crafted wooden cane. The old man towered  
  
over Kaoru and she felt a hidden sense of authority beaming from the man.  
  
  
  
"I paid a good 100 million for you," the old man said with a light laugh.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe what this man had just said, "What are you talking  
  
about?"  
  
"I needed a particular girl and you were the one," the man said not exactly  
  
explaining anything.  
  
"What are you going to do with me you?" Kaoru asked anxiously.  
  
"I guess your so called boyfriend didn't inform you about your situation.  
  
You've been sold to an old man in need of a granddaughter-in-law," the old  
  
man said giving Kaoru an almost pleasant smile.  
  
Kaoru was bewildered, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Ah, you see I need a girl to marry my grandson to in order for him to  
  
inherit my son's company but it seems like his younger brother is going to  
  
find a bride sooner then I expected him to," the old man said confusing  
  
Kaoru even more.  
  
  
  
"They're both your grandsons though." Kaoru said misunderstanding where  
  
this old man was headed.  
  
The old man suddenly had an angry look across his face, "The younger ones  
  
mother was just a local 'entertainer' that somehow got into our family by  
  
seducing my late son."  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt her head spin in confusion, "You're just a crazy old man!"  
  
"I'm not the one that's crazy! It's Ryuta that was crazy! After I give him my  
  
billionaire company he decides to even consider giving it to that piece of  
  
trash of a kid Enishi?! How dare he after I spent years building up IDK!  
  
(Note from author: IDK stands for '"I don't know.")" The old man yelled as  
  
his wrinkled face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
  
  
Kaoru watched the old man stumble into a seat and take in a couple of deep  
  
breaths. He returned to normal as he fingered for the two guards to come  
  
over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take Ms. Kamiya to Kenshin. I'd like to see what Kenshin thinks of his new  
  
  
  
fiancé," the man said with a cold grin. 


	3. TWO

TWO  
  
The two guards dragged an unwilling Kaoru down the halls and back upstairs  
  
into a dark room. They shoved her into the room and closed the door tightly.  
  
Kaoru turned and frantically tried to open the door but was shattered when  
  
she realized it locked from outside.  
  
"Come here," someone said from the covers of the bed in the center of the  
  
vast room.  
  
Kaoru jumped and turned to find a guy in his early twenties looking curiously  
  
at Kaoru from his bed. Kaoru remained standing against the door scared to  
  
death of what could happen. He eventually got out of his bed revealing a guy  
  
a little taller then her and only wearing a pair of plaid boxers.  
  
"Who are you?" the guy asked looking Kaoru up and down rather insultingly.  
  
Kaoru looked away from the intimidating figure as she kept silent.  
  
"Are you the chic gramps wants me to meet?" he asked simply.  
  
"What's wrong with you people! You can't buy a fiancé! How can you just take  
  
me from not even my own parents but from my boyfriend?! How could you  
  
just buy a person?!" Kaoru screamed with tears starting to fall out of her  
  
frustrated eyes.  
  
Kenshin didn't seem very affected by what Kaoru had said, "Life's unfair."  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe what she was going through, "So you're going to marry  
  
me just because you grandfather told you to?!"  
  
He shrugged, "Seems like he picked exactly the right girl. You see, I listed  
  
off exactly how I wanted my wife to look like and you look 99.9% what I  
  
imagined."  
  
Kaoru was absolutely shocked, "I can't believe you people! I can't believe this  
  
world has people like you! People like you deserve to rot in hell!"  
  
Kenshin smiled, "Yeah I guess, but for now I'm going to enjoy my time on  
  
Earth."  
  
He started closing in on Kaoru who was absolutely frozen from shock now.  
  
Kaoru could hear her head telling her to run but her feet wouldn't listen. He  
  
was only a couple of inches away from Kaoru's shriveling body.  
  
"If you're a good girl then I promise not to do anything until we're officially  
  
married," he said with a lustful smile.  
  
Kaoru felt the tears rolling out one at a time when a sudden knock on the  
  
door she was leaning back against made her jump forward into Kenshin. Kaoru  
  
quickly pushed herself away from him and looked away afraid of the next  
  
dirty look he would throw at her.  
  
"Come in," he said loudly enough for someone on the other side to hear.  
  
The door opened and the two guards entered briskly.  
  
"Hiko-sama would like us to go take Ms. Kamiya to get her wardrobe," one of  
  
the men said robotically.  
  
"Take her, I'm getting tired of her innocent act anyway," Kenshin said  
  
hopping back into bed.  
  
The two men bowed and escorted a frightened Kaoru out of the darkened  
  
room. Kaoru had no will to run. She didn't know how to exit the huge house  
  
and taking a good guess she was pretty sure she was in her homeland, Japan.  
  
When they reached outside Kaoru was positive that she was in Japan from  
  
the cramped up streets and the architecture of the houses. It took a good  
  
time to exit the mansion that she was encaged in, but eventually the black  
  
Lexus was on the crowded streets of Kyoto.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked cautiously at the two men sitting in the front seat as she  
  
looked at the signal light hoping it wouldn't turn green. Kaoru thrust all her  
  
strength into opening the door when she found out it was opened only from  
  
the outside. The two men in the front seats ignored Kaoru's attempt to  
  
escape as they waited patiently for the light to change.  
  
"It's no use trying to get people to help you because remember: we'll always  
  
be there to take you back and it wouldn't be a nice scene if the Hiko-sama  
  
found out you caused so much trouble. Remember: you're the new fiancé of  
  
Himura. You're name is Kamiya Kaoru you're 18 and you've currently enrolled  
  
  
  
at Kyoto International High School graduating this winter. You'll be  
  
attending Kyoto University of the Intellectuals (KUI). You're father is a dojo  
  
master in California and your mother is a homemaker." The guard in the  
  
passenger's seat stated specifically.  
  
Kaoru was amazed at how much these men knew about her, "I just won't  
  
answer anyone's questions."  
  
  
  
The guard gave a fair warning, "Don't make the Hiko-sama look bad because  
  
you'll be sorry. Trust me."  
  
Kaoru acted like she didn't care but deep inside she was afraid for her life.  
  
Kaoru decided the only way she was going to get out of this situation was to  
  
play it off as long as she could.  
  
  
  
They drove on for a little longer until they were parked in front of a classy  
  
boutique. Kaoru looked a little intimidated as she waited for her "guards" to  
  
open the door for her. They came around and opened the door for her like  
  
she was someone important. As soon as she walked in 3 different girls in  
  
their mid twenties came running to her side and one older lady in her middle  
  
40's.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You must be Ms. Kamiya!" one of the girls said fawning over  
  
Kaoru.  
  
"You're absolutely gorgeous! You're exactly the type of girl Mr. Himura  
  
likes," another girl said looking Kaoru up and down like she wanted to make  
  
sure every single part of Kaoru was just right.  
  
The elderly lady annoyingly clapped her hands loudly in the air, "Now girls!  
  
Don't you have some work to do?"  
  
  
  
They all smiled brightly at Kaoru and scattered away like a pack of mice. The  
  
elderly lady, probably the designer and owner of the boutique, came over to  
  
Kaoru and took her hand like they had been friends for years.  
  
"So you're the famous Ms. Kamiya. You can call me Mrs. Matsura. I was  
  
strictly instructed by Hiko-sama to find you a new wardrobe. We've gotten  
  
just about everything that would fit you," the lady said rather quickly but  
  
precisely.  
  
"You don't need me to try anything on?" Kaoru asked rather confused.  
  
Mrs. Matsura laughed, "Oh no darling! We were given your size in advance."  
  
The three girls came rushing out with loads of bags and dresses on hangers.  
  
The two guards took them and headed outside to start putting them away,  
  
having to make about 3 or 4 trips.  
  
  
  
One of the girls handed Mrs. Matsura a pinned striped gray suit. Mrs.  
  
Matsura held it against Kaoru.  
  
She smiled satisfied, "Wonderful! Hiko-sama asked for you to put this on for  
  
today."  
  
  
  
Kaoru gave a fake smile and went into the dressing room to change. It was  
  
her first time wearing such formal close but Kaoru was too afraid that those  
  
two guards would do something horrible to her if she didn't cooperate. Kaoru  
  
walked out uncomfortably and looked down at her sneakers.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry darling! Here are some sandals for you," Mrs. Jung said  
  
picking up Kaoru's sneakers like they were infested with germs.  
  
One of the assistants took the sneakers with the tips of her fingers and ran  
  
toward the back. Kaoru slipped on the perfectly fitting sandals and looked  
  
uncomfortably in the mirror.  
  
Kaoru hesitantly turned towards the hopeful Mrs. Matsura, "It's wonderful.  
  
Thank you. How should I pay for all this?"  
  
One of the guards turned to Kaoru, "It's already been paid for Kamiya- sama."  
  
Kaoru tried not to seem too surprised at what he had just called her so she  
  
turned to Mrs. Matsura and bowed and left the boutique in a rush of  
  
anxiousness.  
  
  
  
Kaoru was once more escorted to the car and locked in. They weren't headed  
  
back to the mansion but somewhere else. It was another 30-minute drive but  
  
Kaoru didn't mind as much because it gave her time to get to know her  
  
surroundings.  
  
By the time she was finally getting tired of being locked up in the car she  
  
found the car pulling up to a high school, Kyoto International High School.  
  
The guards once again escorted Kaoru out of the car and past the curious  
  
students watching the "princess" coming to school. The place where Kaoru  
  
would slowly become the idol of every girl in Japan. 


	4. THREE

I do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
THREE  
  
The scene of a young girl wearing a stylish outfit, being escorted by the two  
  
largest men imaginable, could be seen from the connected college KUI. Kyoto  
  
International High School and KUI were simply connected by a spacious  
  
parking lot.  
  
Enishi pulled off his sunglasses as he looked into the distance of the large  
  
crowd gathering around the new girl.  
  
"Who's the girl Enishi?" Sanosuke asked looking in the same direction.  
  
Enishi shrugged, "No clue."  
  
  
  
The bell ending their break rung noisily as Enishi got up from the KUI  
  
grounds and headed back to his high school.  
  
"See you guys later," Enishi called pulling his sunglasses back on.  
  
"Figure out who that girl is!" Soujiro joked.  
  
  
  
Enishi laughed and continued to head towards the uniform covered high  
  
school. He walked into the school as girls stopped and watched him fondly.  
  
Of course every girl knew when Enishi Yukishiro was around. He was the only  
  
person in the high school that didn't wear a uniform. When Enishi was a  
  
junior there was Sagara Sanosuke who never wore a uniform either and  
  
before them was Shinomori Aoshi, Tsukioka Tsunan, Seta Soujiro, and  
  
Himura Kenshin. They were the 6 richest teens in Japan and they had ways  
  
to show it.  
  
  
  
Since the others all graduated, Enishi was the only one out of the 6 elite  
  
guys. Although there were many people that considered themselves Enishi's  
  
friends, Enishi wasn't close with anyone except his old group so he was  
  
always seen walking off campus to meet his old friends that were just a  
  
parking lot away.  
  
  
  
Enishi continued down the long marble hallways when his "school" friends  
  
spotted and rushed over towards his side.  
  
"Enishi did you hear about the new girl?!" they quickly asked.  
  
"Who is she?" Enishi asked casually curious why this girl didn't have to wear  
  
a uniform either.  
  
One of the guys quickly answered his question, "No one knows where she  
  
came from or who she is, but they say she's one good looking chick."  
  
Enishi wasn't interested. He walked away and headed for his next class  
  
knowing the talk of the school for the next week was going to be about this  
  
new girl. Enishi entered his English class when he noticed that everyone was  
  
as silent as a mouse and sitting properly in their seats. It wasn't normal for  
  
their class to be so quiet before the final bell rang. Enishi followed the gaze  
  
of every student and it lead to the girl in the pin stripped gray suit with the  
  
two familiar bodyguards near her desk.  
  
She remained in the very back right next to Enishi's seat. Enishi walked over  
  
to the two bodyguards and smiled lightly.  
  
  
  
"Haven't seen you guys around for awhile," Enishi said taking a seat.  
  
They bowed silently to Enishi and turned back to the girl. Enishi turned to  
  
see if he knew the girl but to his surprise she was an absolutely new face.  
  
Enishi knew if his grandfather's bodyguards were with her then she had to  
  
be someone important.  
  
Enishi turned over to the girl curiously. She looked out of place and  
  
uncomfortable. If she was someone Enishi's grandfather was involved with  
  
then she would should feel comfortable with the staring and the wrong  
  
motives of other people. Telling by the way she didn't look up once Enishi  
  
knew something about this girl was different, really different.  
  
Their English teacher, Mrs. Jones, walked into class and looked impressed by  
  
the silent class. She smiled over at Kaoru and turned took a seat at her desk  
  
up front.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure many of you noticed but we'll be having a special person joining our  
  
class starting today. Her name's Kamiya Kaoru and she just moved from Los  
  
Angeles, California. Kaoru, I hope you feel welcomed at our school," Mrs.  
  
Jones said looking straight at Kaoru.  
  
Mrs. Jones then opened her drawer and took out a book, "Now if we can turn  
  
to page 344. Oh and Kaoru, your books should be inside of your desk."  
  
Kaoru wearily took out an English book and turned to the page instructed.  
  
It was a long hour of class but Kaoru seemed to survive through it. As the  
  
class waited for their next class to begin crowds of people swarmed around  
  
Kaoru's class trying to get a look at the "new girl." To a lot of people's  
  
disappointment Kaoru had her head on her arms covering her face. There  
  
was still 5 minutes of break left when the halls right outside of Kaoru's  
  
classroom silenced. It was nothing Kaoru was interested in so she kept her  
  
head down until she felt a presence towering above her.  
  
  
  
"Enishi," the familiar deep voice said.  
  
"Oniisan," Enishi replied just as coolly as Kenshin had said.  
  
  
  
Kaoru recognized Kenshin's voice and felt her heart sink at the thought of  
  
having to actually see him before school even ended. Kaoru kept her head  
  
down hoping he'd leave if he thought she was asleep.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru, lets go. We have a press conference," Kenshin said looking  
  
down at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru looked up slowly through the strands of hair in her face. Kaoru didn't  
  
say a single word but just stared. Kenshin eventually grabbed her wrist and  
  
raised her up. To the eyes of others it was a soft pull but to Kaoru it was a  
  
grip on the wrist that left the imprints of Kenshin's hands on her bony wrist.  
  
Kaoru got up just as gently as how Kenshin looked when grabbing her. Kenshin  
  
was leading Kaoru towards the door when Enishi stepped right in front of  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to me?" Enishi asked with an  
  
innocent smile.  
  
Kenishin returned the smile as he gave Enishi a very cold look, "Kaoru this is  
  
my half brother Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kaoru," Enishi said not exactly looking at Kaoru but  
  
staring Kenshin straight in the eyes.  
  
"Excuse the rudeness of my brother Kaoru. He's still in his rebellious years.  
  
You should be calling Kaoru (sister-in-law) from now on Enishi." Kenshin said  
  
with a bright grin.  
  
  
  
Enishi looked shocked out of his mind and so did everyone else in the  
  
classroom and outside of the classroom. Enishi stepped aside as Kenshin  
  
"gently" pulled Kaoru out of the classroom. The students were heading back  
  
into their classrooms, for class was about to start but everyone was looking  
  
out of their windows watching Kenshin, Kaoru, and their 2 bodyguards exit  
  
the school. Once out of the school and in the parking lot Kaoru quickly threw  
  
off Kenshin's hand and looked at him in disgust.  
  
  
  
"Did you have to grip my wrist so hard?! Even if you were going to why did  
  
you hide it from the others?! Stop trying to make yourself look like the good  
  
guy because in truth you're the bastard!" Kaoru screamed in frustration.  
  
  
  
Kenshin laughed at her tauntingly, "You're the only one that thinks so."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and turned to the two bodyguards who took her to  
  
school, "Can we leave?!"  
  
"She'll be going with me," Kenshin said quickly.  
  
The two bodyguards bowed and left as Kaoru stared in disbelief at the car  
  
pulling out. She turned to Kenshin in pure anger.  
  
"I'm not going! I don't care if you kill me or if you rape me! Go ahead you  
  
bastard! For all I care anymore I'd rather die then have to live through  
  
another minute.no another second of hell with you!" Kaoru screamed at the  
  
top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
Kenshin stepped closer to Kaoru who didn't even flinch. He followed the  
  
edges of Kaoru's jacket that was in a V shape. His slimy hands felt absolutely  
  
gross on Kaoru's neck but she didn't show it.  
  
"We'll see if you're telling the truth," Kenshin said with a sadistic grin.  
  
Kaoru didn't even take a step back as she started to unbutton her jacket.  
  
She angrily went at her 6 buttons as Kenshin watched in fascination. As soon  
  
as Kaoru was done unbuttoning her jacket she threw it on the floor and  
  
started at the buttons on the back of her matching dress/skirt. Kaoru was  
  
at the third button from her neck and was almost down to the last 3 when she was suddenly stopped.  
  
  
  
"You're putting on one show Kenshin-san," a guy said with a laugh.  
  
kenshin turned around and was face to face with two guys. Kenshin greeted  
  
the two familiar faces and then turned back towards Kaoru.  
  
"Who's the girl?" one of them asked.  
  
"Soujiro and Sano, meet my fiancé Kamiya Kaoru," Kenshin said with a  
  
defeating smile.  
  
  
  
The two guys almost jumped back at Kenshin's response.  
  
  
  
"Say that again kenshin-san?" Soujiro asked looking at kaoru then at Kenshin.  
  
"Today's our press conference but Kaoru suddenly wanted to act unruly,"  
  
Kenshin said ignoring Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?! How dare you accuse me of acting unruly! Do you think  
  
everyone's just going to agree with everything you say?! You're such an  
  
ignorant ASSHOLE! I hope you burn in hell!" Kaoru yelled as she picked up  
  
her jacket as she hastily put it on.  
  
  
  
Sano and Soujiro both looked stunned that Kaoru had the guts to talk to  
  
short tempered Kenshin so daringly.  
  
Kenshin seemed to be enjoying Kaoru's anger, "As long as I'm burning with  
  
you."  
  
Kaoru started to head for the streets when Kenshin's hand once again  
  
clasped around her tiny wrist.  
  
"How many damn times do I have to tell you that it hurts when you grip that  
  
hard!! Isn't there even a tiny bit of gentleness in you?! Oh I didn't think so!"  
  
Kaoru said turning to Kenshin who was starting to get angry.  
  
"What's going on?" Sano asked looking at Kenshin to Kaoru then at Soujiro  
  
for help.  
  
  
  
Soujiro shrugged and turned back at Kaoru and then at Kenshin who let  
  
Kaoru go rather easily.  
  
"If you're not going to go right now then I'm leaving by myself. I want to get  
  
over with this as soon as I can," Kaoru said frowning at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin smiled amusingly and put out his arms toward a black BMW Z3,  
  
"Then get in the car Hime-sama."  
  
Kaoru turned towards and got in the car as she angrily closed the door.  
  
Soujiro and Sano looked at Kenshin for some answers.  
  
  
  
"Make sure you guys check the 6 or the 9 o'clock news," Kenshin said waving  
  
while heading for his car and making his exit with his extremely loud sounds  
  
of his engines. 


	5. FOUR

FOUR  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
  
"You did a good job Kaoru," Grandfather Hiko said with a satisfied smile.  
  
Kaoru didn't even have the strength to roll her eyes. Grandfather Hiko  
  
snapped his finger and two maids came shuffling in as they started to take  
  
off the loads of make up on Kaoru's face. Kaoru was too tired to say anything  
  
or to react. She felt like her body would tilt over any minute.  
  
  
  
"The media loves you. Keep it up and maybe we can hold off on the marriage  
  
a year or two," Grandfather Hiko said walking away as the steady sound of  
  
his cane hitting the floor evaporated into the halls as he walked farther and  
  
farther away.  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt herself falling asleep on the couch sitting up while the maids  
  
cleansed her face. As they were finishing up and Kaoru 80% asleep the doors  
  
flew open from the other side of the house as Kenshin came waltzing home.  
  
Kaoru automatically got up and headed for her room trying to avoid Kenshin  
  
but before she could get away he called her loudly.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin called as Kaoru kept her back at him until she finally found  
  
the strength to turn around.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked tiredly.  
  
Kenshin smiled teasingly and walked over to Kaoru, "It's too early to go to  
  
bed sweetheart. My friends would like to meet my new fiancé. I couldn't say  
  
no."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin like he was crazy, "It's 11 o'clock. I've met over 500  
  
people tonight and I've been on every single main channel! I'm not in the  
  
mood to go entertain your little buddies!"  
  
Kenshin once again placed his strong hand on Kaoru's wrist. This time Kaoru  
  
pushed him away with all the energy left in her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru raised her wrist for Kenshin to see, "Can you not see your handprint?!  
  
It hurts! Stop grabbing my arm every time I don't obey you! I'm not your  
  
little puppy on a lease!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin didn't even act like he heard Kaoru. Instead he grabbed Kaoru in the  
  
exact same spot and even tighter. He acted like he didn't hear the cries  
  
escaping Kaoru's mouth. He pushed a crying Kaoru like a rag doll, into his car  
  
and headed for the usual nightclub he lingered at.  
  
  
  
Once the car stopped Kaoru got out quickly before Kenshin came over and  
  
grabbed her again. She followed obediently still feeling the pain in her wrist.  
  
The blasting music instantly made Kenshin head throttle with pain. As soon  
  
as they entered girls were hanging all over Kenshin who pushed them aside  
  
like trash. They all looked angrily at Kaoru like it was her fault. Of course  
  
Kaoru didn't give a care who was staring her down and who was checking her  
  
out. Nothing mattered at that moment except for her to stay conscious.  
  
  
  
They headed upstairs toward the V.I.P section of the club. When Kenshin  
  
walked in his group welcomed him loudly. Kenshin took a seat at the classy  
  
table.  
  
Kaoru felt herself breath more normally as she entered the soothing  
  
atmosphere of the V.I.P section. She automatically took a seat next to  
  
Kenshin and tried to focus on the people around the table. She recognized  
  
Enishi, Sano, and Soujiro, but not the two other guys.  
  
"It took you long enough," Aoshi said looking at Kenshin then at Kaoru.  
  
"So how come you didn't tell us about your 'fiancé' earlier Himura Kenshin?"  
  
Tsunan asked suspiciously.  
  
Kenshin smirked, "I'm sure you wouldn't tell me about your fiancé if she was  
  
as fine as mine."  
  
  
  
Kaoru was looking out the tinted window that peered over the dance floor of  
  
the club. She felt herself tune out the chauvinist conversation that was  
  
going on. Kaoru watched the people dance the night away like they had  
  
nothing on their mind except to move around. It was as if they were teasing  
  
Kaoru at the moment. Everything Kaoru had cared about and loved was taken  
  
away in a split second. Kaoru wished she could be on that dance floor without  
  
a worry, but everything and anything on Kaoru's mind was a worry.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin called impatiently.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru said out of natural habit.  
  
Before Kenshin could say anything, Enishi broke in, "I'll see you guys around."  
  
Kenshin smiled wickedly, "Leaving so soon Enishi? Don't you want to get to  
  
know your oniisan's wife a little better?"  
  
"Just stay Enishi," Aoshi said lightly.  
  
  
  
Enishi sat back down in his seat and finished off his strong alcoholic drink  
  
that he had started on. Kenshin and the others started to talk again as  
  
Kaoru looked curiously at Enishi. Enishi looked at her with a piercing glare.  
  
Kaoru looked away and felt herself starting to boil inside. Kaoru got up from  
  
her seat as the guys stopped talking and looked at her surprisingly. She  
  
pulled out the clips holding her hair in a French Twist and let her hair loose.  
  
She threw the pin at Kenshin and headed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin said getting up to go after her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru turned around and looked at him through the sides of her eyes, "Don't  
  
worry you'll be able to spot me downstairs."  
  
Sano took in a breath as he whistled loudly, "Still has the attitude."  
  
Soujiro laughed, "Not as bad as earlier though."  
  
"She's a feisty one," Tsunan said looking over at Kenshin.  
  
"The younger they are the more destructive they get," Kenshin said with a  
  
hearty laugh.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us earlier about her though?" Aoshi asked  
  
curiously.  
  
"Lets just say she was a present," Kenshin said behind the lines.  
  
No one understood where Kenshin was getting except Enishi who knew that  
  
Kaoru wasn't someone that Kenshin wooed off her feet.  
  
"So are you seriously thinking about marrying her?" Aoshi asked taking a gulp  
  
of his drink.  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "Why? You want her?"  
  
Soujiro laughed sarcastically, "What, are you going to lend her out?"  
  
"Sure why not," Kenshin said sardonically as the others laughed at his "joke."  
  
  
  
Enishi grabbed his phone from the table and took out a 100,000 check and  
  
placed it on the table, "I'll pay tonight."  
  
"You're seriously leaving right now?" Sano asked as Enishi ran his hand  
  
through his hair.  
  
"It's been a long day. I'll see you guys around. Oh Oniisan, congratulations,"  
  
Enishi said heading down the stairs and out into the blasting atmosphere of  
  
the club. As Enishi was walking past the dance floor, the disturbing music  
  
stopped and a soft ballad started to play. He was at the very edge of the  
  
dance floor when he felt a soft hand grab his. Enishi turned around abruptly  
  
to see who the girl was. Enishi looked at Kaoru questionably.  
  
"I need someone to dance with." Kaoru said quietly looking towards the  
  
ground.  
  
Enishi didn't feel like it, but Kaoru's round sapphire eyes were so pleading  
  
and so helpless he felt like he was obliged to.  
  
  
  
They walked onto the dance floor right dab in the middle as Enishi looked  
  
tentatively at Kaoru. Kaoru carefully placed Enishi's hands around her tiny  
  
waist and placed her hands around his neck while resting her head on his  
  
shoulder. Enishi could smell the strong scent of a girl's shampoo from Kaoru's  
  
long and glimmering hair. Enishi so wanted to reach out and stroke her hair  
  
but he knew better.  
  
  
  
Somewhere deep inside of Enishi, he knew that there was something  
  
different about Kaoru. He realized that he hadn't seen her smile once since  
  
he first laid eyes on her at school. When he saw her on TV she was a  
  
different person. She had a beautiful smile across her face and she seemed  
  
incredibly happy, but it seemed so unreal. Enishi knew there was something  
  
wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it. At the moment the only thing  
  
that came in mind was how strange he felt towards this girl. He didn't know  
  
anything about her but he wanted to kiss her until he was out of breath. She  
  
seemed so weak and feeble and it seemed like he had to give her part of  
  
himself.  
  
  
  
"Do you think Kenshin-san will ever learn what love really is." Kaoru asked  
  
wearily thinking about a marriage that was based on everything except love.  
  
Enishi was surprised at the sound of her voice but remained quiet.  
  
  
  
"How come you two dislike each other so much." Kaoru questioned.  
  
Enishi still remained silent as Kaoru tightened her hold on him. Her tears  
  
that were gradually coming down her face and onto Enishi's shoulder took  
  
away the last bit of energy left in Kaoru's stressed and frail body.  
  
Enishi suddenly felt Kaoru go lifeless in his arms. He picked her up worriedly  
  
and rushed her to an empty table as he tried to wake her up. Her face still  
  
had wet tears coming down. Enishi sighed and was about to take her out  
  
when Kenshin and the others, who were watching from upstairs, came  
  
downstairs. Kenshin picked her up from the table and left without a word.  
  
Enishi watched Kenshin taking Kaoru away as the others looked at Enishi  
  
intriguingly.  
  
  
  
"So what was that all about Enishi?" Aoshi asked realizing the competition  
  
Enishi had with Kenshin.  
  
Enishi shrugged, "She asked to dance."  
  
Soujiro looked worried, "You should have seen Kenshin's facial expression  
  
change when she came onto the dance floor with you."  
  
"You should have seen hers." Enishi said quietly as he walked out of the club  
  
tiredly. Enishi got in his car and rested his head on the headrest of the seat.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. The picture of Kaoru's unconscious,  
  
tear streaked face still brightly flashed in his head. Then a picture of an  
  
angry Kenshin came to mind. There was nothing Enishi could do except hope  
  
that Kaoru didn't wake up any time soon.  
  
  
  
Enishi angrily punched the ceiling leaving a slight dent thinking about his  
  
luck. Nothing in Enishi's life went right. His close friends were close friends  
  
with his worst enemy who was his half brother at the same time. Kenshin was  
  
marrying a girl that shouldn't even be allowed near someone like him and now,  
  
Enishi was enthralled by this girl whom he was pretty soon going to be calling  
  
"Sister-in-law." Enishi turned on his engine and sped away hoping that he  
  
would forget everything...  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the replies!!! I'll be posting more now (  
  
~Aya~ 


	6. FIVE

FIVE  
  
Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me  
  
  
  
Kaoru despairingly woke up from the comforting bed she lay upon. Kaoru  
  
looked around hoping she would be in her own bed in California, waking up  
  
from a long nightmare but to her disappointment she was in her room at  
  
Kenshin's mansion. She looked out the window that had a setting sun shining  
  
brightly over the city. Kaoru tried to remember what had happened but was  
  
interrupted when one of the bodyguards got up and left the room. Kaoru  
  
sighed and rested her eyes shut again. Five minutes after she closed her  
  
eyes the door of her room burst open. Kenshin walked in calmly with a  
  
sadistic smile.  
  
  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Kenshin asked rather quietly.  
  
Kaoru didn't answer and instead turned in another direction.  
  
"Get out." Kenshin said under his breath.  
  
The doors of Kaoru's room closed. As soon as the doors closed Kenshin  
  
violently pulled off Kaoru's covers as Kaoru sat up from the bed and looked  
  
weakly at Kenshin.  
  
  
  
"Is this all a game to you?!" Kenshin yelled fiercely.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked tiredly.  
  
Kaoru frowned at the noise Kenshin made, "Can you talk softer."  
  
Kenshin laughed to himself, "Do your whore ears hurt?"  
  
"Kenshin-san stop yelling. If you're mad about yesterday then I'm sorry. It  
  
was my fault. Now stop getting so angry," Kaoru said collapsing back down on  
  
her bed.  
  
Kenshin stormed over to Kaoru's bed as he pulled her out and threw her onto  
  
the floor. Kaoru yelped in pain. Kaoru rubbed the part of her upper arm that  
  
Kenshin violently grabbed. She tried easing the sharp pain that Kaoru  
  
inflicted while throwing her.  
  
  
  
"Don't play games with me," Kenshin said staring down at Kaoru who was  
  
leaning against the ground.  
  
Kaoru got up from the floor like her body weighed too much for her to hold  
  
up. She dragged herself to her bed as she took a seat at the edge.  
  
"Where's that temper of yours?!" Kenshin asked accusingly.  
  
Kaoru sighed and brushed her hair from her face, "I'm sorry for being  
  
rude."  
  
Kenshin felt his anger rise as Kaoru gave in to him so easily, "Sorry for  
  
what?! You shouldn't be sorry unless you did something wrong!"  
  
"You're obviously mad because I did something wrong, so I'm sorry," Kaoru  
  
said softly as she avoided the fiery in his eyes.  
  
"How come you're so fake?! One minute you're the biggest bitch and now  
  
you're some angel?!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Kaoru sighed and turned her encircling eyes onto Kenshin's, "What do you  
  
want me to do?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru pitifully as he turned and left the room. Kenshin  
  
frustratingly took out a cigarette as he jammed it into his mouth and lit it  
  
with a lighter from his pocket.  
  
  
  
Kaoru entertained him when she was mad and made him angry when she acted  
  
the way he wanted her to. He felt himself being angry with himself for not  
  
being able to figure out his own emotions. He didn't understand why he felt  
  
differently towards Kaoru. Kenshin thought he knew everything about girls,  
  
but with Kaoru he felt like he didn't know anything. She was absolutely  
  
impossible to figure out.  
  
  
  
Kenshin thought he was just getting a feeling on what kind of girl she was  
  
when she suddenly started to act differently. Kenshin was expecting Kaoru  
  
to fight back with him in the room but unpredictably Kaoru was a totally  
  
different person. It seemed like kaoru was reading Kenshin's mind and doing  
  
exactly the things he hated the most.  
  
  
  
Kenshin ruffled his hair as he pulled out his cell and started to dial some  
  
numbers.  
  
"Hello?" a cute vibrant voice answered.  
  
Kenshin sighed, "This is Kenshin, I'm at home."  
  
The girl giggled annoyingly, "I'll be there in 30 minutes Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin hung up and headed towards his room when Kaoru came walking over  
  
to him.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san." Kaoru called softly from behind.  
  
Kenshin didn't even blink as he continued to walk away and ignore her voice  
  
calling for him. Kaoru watched as Kenshin disappeared into the halls and left  
  
her standing there looking like she was the one that needed him when it  
  
really was the opposite.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	7. SIX

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
SIX  
  
  
  
"I want to be treated like a normal human being," Kaoru said firmly.  
  
Grandfather Hiko smiled approvingly, "How can I trust that you won't  
  
disappear or do something wrong?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked straight into Grandfather Hiko eyes, "I've given up all hope in  
  
going back home. I'm not going to disappear, trust me."  
  
  
  
Grandfather Hiko nodded favorably, "Then we'll try. The guards will be  
  
moved and you'll have a chauffeur. I've already made a credit card in your  
  
name for you to use whenever. When I want you somewhere I want you right  
  
on time. You will be home by 11 o'clock unless you're with Kenshin."  
  
  
  
Kaoru agreed with a nod, "People will knock when entering my room, including  
  
Kenshin-san. I don't care if he's going to be my husband in the future, but  
  
for now he's still only my fiancé."  
  
  
  
"I'm impressed by your morals. You've got yourself a deal Kaoru,"  
  
Grandfather Hiko said getting up from the breakfast table and exiting the  
  
dining hall.  
  
  
  
Kaoru bowed at the exiting old man. Kaoru sat back down to finish her  
  
freshly made breakfast when she looked up to find Kenshin and a very unruly  
  
looking girl walk over towards the table.  
  
  
  
"Good morning," Kaoru said faintly.  
  
Kenshin ignored Kaoru's presence as the girl took a seat next to Kenshin as  
  
she tried to feed him from the cold food that was placed for him. Kaoru  
  
took her time in finishing her food. She took the last sip of the hand  
  
squeezed orange juice and started to head out. Kenshin didn't once look up at  
  
her.  
  
  
  
Kenshin was heading towards her room when a man in his mid 40's, wearing a  
  
black suit came over to Kaoru, "I'll be your new chauffeur Kaoru-sama. You  
  
can call me Mr. Kobayashi."  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly and bowed, "It's nice to meet you. Um, do you think you  
  
can take me somewhere starting today?"  
  
  
  
Mr. Kobayashi smiled graciously, "Of course. I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Kaoru nodded and ran to her room to get ready. Kaoru skipped out of her  
  
room wearing a breezy satin white dress. She was heading out towards the  
  
living room when Kenshin walked towards her.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked coolly.  
  
"I need a bag for school and maybe some books," Kaoru answered swiftly.  
  
  
  
Kenshin walked away while Kaoru was in mid sentence. Kaoru didn't mind very  
  
much. It was mostly his problem if he wanted to ignore her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru got into the waiting car as Mr. Kobayashi drove her to Watsuki Plaza  
  
to shop. Mr. Kobayashi parked and rushed over to open the door for Kaoru,  
  
but she was already out and headed for the elevators. There were 3 other  
  
girls a little older then Kaoru that were in the elevator with Kaoru. They  
  
continued to whisper to each other and one of the girls finally found the  
  
courage to ask Kaoru the question they were arguing about.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but are you the Kamiya Kaoru that's Himura Kenshin's fiancé?"  
  
the girl asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly at the comment and nodded slightly, "Yes I am."  
  
  
  
The other girl turned to the one that asked the question and hit her softly  
  
on the arm, "I told you so. Oh you look so much prettier in real life."  
  
Kaoru felt uncomfortable in this situation but found a way to smile and thank  
  
them. As soon as the elevator arrived at the 3rd floor Kaoru hurriedly got  
  
out and tried to get away from the girls that continued to point at Kaoru and  
  
whisper.  
  
  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon so the mall was overflowing with people from  
  
every direction, but for some strange reason wherever Kaoru went there was  
  
a clear path for her.  
  
  
  
As Kaoru was circling the first floor she heard swoons from many girls and  
  
the sound of a piano being played by an angel or something. She followed the  
  
saintly music towards the middle of the shopping center. To her surprise she  
  
found a grand piano surrounded by hundreds of girls watching with adoring  
  
eyes. Kaoru stood on the tips of her sandals trying to get a better look.  
  
There were too many girls in her way so Kaoru just stood around and listened  
  
until it was over. When the song was finally finished there was a loud round  
  
of applause as a man started to push his way out of the crowd. Kaoru was  
  
astonished to find herself face to face with Enishi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru was shocked and embarrassed from the night before so she quickly  
  
turned and headed a different way with her chauffeur following.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-san!" Enishi called running after her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru stopped running, thinking about how silly she must have looked and got  
  
the nerve to turn around and face him, "Hello."  
  
Enishi smiled brightly as he took in a breath of air, "Thanks for stopping."  
  
Kaoru crimsoned up and looked away, "I really should go."  
  
Enishi smiled lightly and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Oh, then I should  
  
let you be on your way,"  
  
  
  
Kaoru bowed lowly to Enishi and headed off into a store and disappeared.  
  
Before Kaoru could even turn around and check if Enishi was gone she heard  
  
her name being called again, but by a different voice.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-san!" a familiar voice called from behind her.  
  
Kaoru turned towards the men's section of the store. Soujiro smiled at her  
  
brightly and headed towards her. Kaoru bowed to him slowly and tried to  
  
look respectful.  
  
  
  
Soujiro smiled at Kaoru's politeness, "Don't worry I'm not someone important  
  
or anything."  
  
  
  
"I just saw Enishi-san right over there." Kaoru said turning towards where  
  
she had been talking to Enishi just a couple of minutes ago.  
  
  
  
"Yeah he should be around. He's supposed to help me pick out a new suit but  
  
he disappeared," Soujiro said light heartedly.  
  
"Oh I see," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
  
  
Two girls from across the store watched Soujiro's every move. Kaoru noticed  
  
the cold stare from the girls as she uncomfortably took glances at them.  
  
  
  
Soujiro noticed Kaoru fidgeting as he smiled at the two girls and then placed  
  
a hand affectionately around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru's body suddenly stiffened  
  
up as the two girls gawked at Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"They'll follow me to my car if I don't do this," Soujiro whispered.  
  
Kaoru remained dead still until the girls walked away with upset frowns  
  
across their faces. Soujiro watched them leave and took his hand away from  
  
Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"I should get home." Kaoru said hesitantly walking away.  
  
"I'm not going to bite," Soujiro said comfortingly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru turned to her chauffeur who acted like he was paying no attention to  
  
their conversation, "I don't think Kenshin-san would."  
  
  
  
Enishi stepped up towards Soujiro and Kaoru, "I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"You've decided to come back," Soujiro said flipping his hair from his white  
  
face.  
  
  
  
"We just want to buy you coffee," Enishi said coolly.  
  
Kaoru was still reluctant, "I haven't finished shopping and I don't think it's a  
  
good idea."  
  
  
  
"Go ahead and finish your shopping. We'll be at the white café across the  
  
street," Soujiro said with a heart-skipping smile.  
  
  
  
Enishi shrugged and started to walk away with Soujiro leaving Kaoru unable  
  
to resist any longer. Kaoru sighed loudly as she started to head towards the  
  
display of bags in the store. It didn't take long for her to choose a book bag  
  
but as Mr. Kobayashi took out a credit card to pay for it a mob of girls came  
  
flying towards Kaoru. They had seen her on TV and wanted to ask a "couple"  
  
of questions. Kaoru smiled and answered as many as she could until Mr.  
  
Kobayashi finally rescued her from the mob. Kaoru somehow found a way to  
  
disappear into the café without being followed.  
  
  
  
Mr. Kobayashi waited outside while Kaoru walked into the cozy café. She  
  
found all the furniture of the café white to match the outside of the café.  
  
She looked around and found Enishi and Soujiro chatting away. She stood at  
  
the edge of the table until they acknowledged her presence.  
  
  
  
"Sit down," Enishi encouraged.  
  
Kaoru took an uncomfortable seat next to Enishi who was sitting across from  
  
Soujiro. The waitress came trotting over to their table and took Kaoru's  
  
order of a freshly squeezed orange juice.  
  
  
  
Kaoru remained silent as Soujiro and Enishi talked about this and that. When  
  
Kaoru's orange juice arrived she quietly sipped at her drink still not opening  
  
her mouth to talk.  
  
  
  
"How come you're so quiet?" Soujiro asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked up with round sapphire eyes, "Excuse me?"  
  
Soujiro laughed at Kaoru's jumpiness, "How come you're not talking?"  
  
"I have nothing to say," Kaoru answered without making eye contact.  
  
"You shouldn't feel this uncomfortable around us," Enishi said bluntly.  
  
Kaoru jumped again, "It's not that I feel uncomfortable, it's just."  
  
"There you go right there. Don't worry we don't get mad as easily as  
  
Kenshin," Soujiro joked lightly.  
  
"I know." Kaoru said still remaining quiet.  
  
"So what do you think of Kenshin?" Soujiro asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Kaoru didn't know how to respond to that question. She hated his guts but  
  
she also felt sorry for him.  
  
  
  
Before Kaoru could answer Mr. Kobayashi walked over to their table and  
  
excused himself. Afterwards he held out a cell phone for Kaoru. Kaoru took  
  
it unenthusiastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru asked with a wavering voice.  
  
"Where are you?!" Kenshin yelled into the phone.  
  
Kaoru cringed at the immense sound, "I'm having a drink at a café."  
  
"Come home right now!" Kenshin ordered as he hung up before Kaoru could  
  
say anymore.  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled at the two guys who knew exactly who was on the other line, "I  
  
better go."  
  
  
  
Soujiro rose from his seat, "Let me call Kenshin."  
  
"Please don't, it'll just be more trouble," Kaoru said grabbing her handbag and  
  
bowing to them as she rushed out to find Mr. Kobayashi with the car already  
  
waiting. Enishi came running out when he saw Kaoru's car zoom off towards  
  
the highway.  
  
  
  
To Gypsy-san: Sorry I forgot to reply. in ch.3, Kaoru was taking off her clothes to show Kenshin that he doesn't scare her and she wasn't afraid to lose anything since she was going to be stuck with him for a while. she didn't want to lose her pride.. Sorry it's so confusing, I'm not that good at explaining stuffs.  
  
Thanks to everyone who submitted a review!! Aya wa honto genki desu!!  
  
~Aya~ 


	8. SEVEN

I do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
SEVEN  
  
  
  
Frightened, Kaoru walked into the mansion dreading every step. She passed  
  
the living room and walked into the family room, which she had to go through  
  
in order to get to her room. Waiting at the couch sat Kenshin looking very  
  
disturbed. Kaoru continued to walk towards her room.  
  
  
  
"Get back here," Kenshin ordered stiffly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and made a slow turn and walked towards  
  
the couch. She stood patiently until Kenshin decided to talk.  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" Kenshin asked coldly.  
  
"I was having a drink at a café," Kaoru answered very precisely.  
  
"With who?" Kenshin asked quickly.  
  
No one told Kaoru, but she knew the friction between Kenshin and Enishi, "By  
  
myself."  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru for the first time since she walked in and  
  
examined her facial expression, "How'd you know about the café?"  
  
  
  
"I just noticed it when walking out of Watsuki Plaza," Kaoru answered coolly,  
  
"May I be excused if your interrogation is done?"  
  
"I see you're back to your normal self," Kenshin said flashing Kaoru a look  
  
after her prissy response.  
  
  
  
Kaoru sighed tiredly, "I just want to rest a little."  
  
Kenshin looked up at Kaoru mockingly, "But it's only 12 in the afternoon."  
  
"May I go now Kenshin-san?" Kaoru asked once more.  
  
  
  
"You're parents are looking for you," Kenshin said enjoying the look across  
  
Kaoru's suddenly hope filled face.  
  
"Where are they?!" Kaoru suddenly demanded with a fiery voice.  
  
Kenshin laughed sadistically, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt her eyes widen in happiness and fear, "How do you know they're  
  
looking for me?!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin got up from his seat and started to walk towards his room. Kenshin  
  
frantically followed him.  
  
  
  
"Please tell where they are!" Kaoru begged grabbing onto one of Kenshin's  
  
arm.  
  
  
  
Kenshin backhanded Kaoru's hand that was holding his arm and pushed Kaoru  
  
from him.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san, please tell me. I need to know!" Kaoru pleaded with eyes that  
  
were starting to fill with tears.  
  
  
  
Kaoru continued to beg and plead to Kenshin until he reached his room. He  
  
walked into his room and closed the door in Kaoru's face. Kaoru, in a rush of  
  
anxiousness, tried to open the door handle when she realized the door was  
  
locked. Kaoru pounded at the doors and cried out to Kenshin asking for him  
  
to tell her about her parents.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san, please I beg you.please help me.I promise I won't leave.just  
  
let me see them.Kenshin-san." Kaoru asked falling against Kenshin's locked  
  
door.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Kaoru was still at Kenshin's door crying  
  
frantically. As she was crying against the door Grandfather Hiko came  
  
limping towards her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru jumped up from the ground and knelt down before Grandfather Hiko,  
  
"Please let me see them.just once.please."  
  
"We'll see," Grandfather Hiko answered simply.  
  
  
  
Kaoru held onto his leg, "Just let me reassure them that I'm okay.I promise  
  
to stay here.I'll do anything you ask of me.just let me see  
  
them.please.please."  
  
  
  
"Get up from the ground. This is no way for a girl that is soon to be part of  
  
the Himura family, to act," Grandfather Hiko said a bit gently.  
  
  
  
Kaoru sniffled and got up tiredly from the ground, "I need to see them.I  
  
need to tell them that I'll be okay.and that I love them.I need to see  
  
them."  
  
  
  
Grandfather Hiko nodded like he understood. He knocked on Kenshin's door  
  
and waited patiently. Kenshin opened the door and bowed towards his  
  
grandfather.  
  
  
  
"She's not an object I tossed to you so stop treating her like one,"  
  
Grandfather Hiko said sternly.  
  
  
  
Kenshin nodded and bowed respectfully.  
  
  
  
Then grandfather Hiko turned to Kaoru, "When the time is right you will  
  
meet your parents."  
  
  
  
Kaoru's clear eyes brightened up, "Thank you so much.thank you.thank  
  
you."  
  
  
  
"Megumi is expecting you and Kaoru at La Mar in a hour. Make sure you're on  
  
time," Grandfather Hiko said strictly as he headed out of the hallway.  
  
"Get ready," Kenshin said frigidly as he closed the door on Kaoru once again.  
  
Kaoru turned around and ran towards her room. She took a look at herself in  
  
the mirror and frowned. Kaoru was going to please Kenshin even if it killed  
  
her.  
  
Kenshin waited impatiently in the family room as he buttoned up his black  
  
button up and rolled up his unbuttoned sleeves. He dusted off some lint from  
  
his black slacks and plunged down onto the couch when he heard footsteps  
  
coming from the halls. Kenshin didn't look up until he felt a person towering  
  
above him.  
  
  
  
Kenshin finally looked up and tried his best to hide his surprise. He took a  
  
glance and acted like he didn't notice anything different about Kaoru, but he  
  
couldn't help staring at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She wore an elegant red dress that was fitted perfectly with her curvy but  
  
long body. It had thin red straps around her bare shoulders. The front of  
  
the crimson dress had loose material in the chest area as the dress flowed  
  
down with Kaoru's figure. She was walking in front of Kenshin towards the  
  
door when Kenshin realized the back of Kaoru's dress was very stringy  
  
showing her slender back. Not only was her dress spectacular Kenshin  
  
noticed that Kaoru's make-up was done rather dark compared to when he  
  
usually saw her. She represented the generalized figure of a "lady in red."  
  
"Go wait in the car," Kenshin ordered as he stretched his arm out towards  
  
the door and pressed his alarm button.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru obeyed silently and walked away with her matching heals clicking  
  
against the ground and her small purse hanging limp from her hand.  
  
Kenshin acted like he was having a hard time with his Gucci shoes but once  
  
Kaoru was out of sight he got up and leaned against a marble column. At that  
  
moment he knew exactly why his grandfather had picked Kaoru. She was a  
  
perfect specimen of an extravagantly beautiful girl with class.  
  
  
  
Kaoru waited upsettingly in Kenshin's other BMW. The color of the car  
  
matched excellently with her dress, but it didn't matter to Kaoru at all  
  
because Kenshin didn't seem at all impressed with Kaoru's hard work on  
  
herself. She sighed loudly and tried to figure out what she did wrong. She  
  
did her make up so that she didn't look too scandalous but not too innocent  
  
either. She picked her dress out to be sexy but concealing at the same time.  
  
She even tried a new hairstyle. She couldn't understand why he looked at her  
  
so unemotionally.  
  
  
  
Kenshin opened the door and got in. He didn't turn towards Kaoru or even say  
  
anything. He just put his keys in and started to drive away. Kaoru  
  
uncomfortably watched as she moved her toes up and down. She finally  
  
found the nerve to actually look over at Kenshin to take a good look at him.  
  
  
  
For the first time Kaoru realized how good-looking Kenshin really was. She  
  
never noticed his good looks until then because she was always concentrated  
  
on his frosty attitude.  
  
  
  
Kenshin's hair was still wet from his shower and hung loosely against his face.  
  
His amber concealing eyes were focused on the roads as he drove with one  
  
of his strong manly hands. His button up wasn't buttoned all the way and the  
  
peachy skin of his neck showed against his black shirt. His rolled up sleeves  
  
revealed his muscular arms that always seemed ready to punch something.  
  
His black clothes seemed to give him a mysterious look, like he was hiding  
  
something.  
  
  
  
  
  
They drove in silence for about 20 minutes until they reached a refined  
  
restaurant with bright lights, and lots of expensive cars parked around.  
  
Kenshin came up to the restaurant and got out handing his keys over to a  
  
valet parker. Kaoru followed behind him at a safe distance. She kept her  
  
head low and didn't dare to look around. In the beginning Kaoru felt like she  
  
was too elaborately dressed for dinner but some of the people at the  
  
restaurant seemed to be even more ornately dressed.  
  
  
  
Kenshin walked into a private room and Kaoru walked in right behind him.  
  
Waiting in the intricate room sat Katsu and another girl, who was probably  
  
Megumi. Katsu stared uncontrollably when he realized it was Kaoru who  
  
walked in and not a stranger. Megumi jumped up from her seat and leaped  
  
onto Kenshin.  
  
  
  
"Ken-sannn!" Megumi said holding on tightly.  
  
"Hey Megumi," Kenshin said taking a seat after Megumi let him go.  
  
Kaoru automatically took a seat next to Kenshin and sat down silently until  
  
Kenshin introduced her.  
  
  
  
"Are we late?" Kenshin said looking over to Katsu.  
  
"No, we're just early," Katsu said still looking amazed.  
  
  
  
"Who's the girl?" Megumi asked bluntly.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "This is Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Megumi tried not to glare, "So you're Ken-san's fiancé. I'm Takani Megumi,  
  
Ken-san's high school sweetheart."  
  
  
  
"Although that was awhile ago," Katsu said reassuringly towards Kaoru.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
  
  
"So what have you been up to Megumi?" Kenshin asked with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe we go to the same college and we never see each other,"  
  
Megumi said childishly.  
  
  
  
"It's your fault you never come looking for us," Katsu said jokingly.  
  
Megumi pouted with her thin lips, "You guys are never around. Anyway, so  
  
what school do you go to Kaoru?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked up at the mentioning of her name, ".Kyoto International High  
  
School."  
  
"Making sure Ken-san doesn't cheat on you right?" Megumi asked with a smug  
  
smile. (Author's note: because the high school and the college is connected. I think I mentioned it in the early chapters)  
  
Kaoru just smiled lightly and looked away.  
  
  
  
A waiter walked in as he held a computer notepad and a plastic pen shaped  
  
stick, "What would you like for tonight Mr. Himura?"  
  
  
  
"Did you guys already order?" Kenshin asked looking over at Katsu.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about us," Katsu said reassuring Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kenshin didn't even flip through his menu, "I'll have the mushroom and garlic  
  
steak with salad, French bread, and white wine."  
  
The waiter turned to Kaoru, "I'll have the same thing please except with  
  
water."  
  
  
  
The waiter bowed and rushed out of the room. Katsu, Kenshin, and Megumi  
  
were discussing something about school when Kaoru suddenly felt a healed  
  
shoe rub against her calf. Kaoru knew Megumi wasn't aiming for Katsu's leg  
  
because he was right next to her and she wouldn't have had that much  
  
trouble, it was Kenshin who she wanted.  
  
  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Megumi asked curiously.  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "Not for awhile."  
  
Megumi smiled arrogantly, "She still needs some more fixing here and  
  
there."  
  
  
  
"Oh Kaoru's never gone under the knife," Katsu answered trying not to sound  
  
to triumphant.  
  
  
  
Megumi looked surprised at Kaoru. Kaoru looked towards Kenshin who still  
  
avoided her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh excuse me then. I guess your looks cover up everything else about you,"  
  
Megumi said simply.  
  
  
  
Kenshin got up from his seat, "Lets go dance Megumi."  
  
  
  
Megumi smiled complacently at Kaoru, "Mind if I borrow your fiancé for a  
  
couple of minutes?"  
  
"Go ahead," Kaoru said almost silently.  
  
  
  
The two walked out, Kenshin with his arm around Megumi's waist and Megumi  
  
smugly holding on. When the door closed Kaoru sighed upsettingly and placed  
  
her elbows against the table and rested her face in her hands. Katsu  
  
watched piteously.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Katsu asked comfortingly.  
  
"What's Megumi-san's relationship with Kenshin-san?" Kaoru asked about to  
  
cry in frustration.  
  
  
  
Katsu heaved in a breath and was hesitant on telling Kaoru but decided she  
  
needed to know, "Megumi was Kenshin's fiancé about two years ago."  
  
"What.happened." Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin just said that she wasn't his type," Katsu answered plainly.  
  
Kaoru was confused now, "So they just broke up?"  
  
  
  
Katsu smiled lightly, "Megumi wouldn't end a relationship without a fight. She  
  
tried everything to change Kenshin's mind but his mind was set. I think for  
  
about 5 or 6 months Megumi went through depression because of that  
  
incident."  
  
  
  
Kaoru was shocked now, "Kenshin-san didn't do anything?"  
  
"Let me tell you something Kaoru, Kenshin is the type that once he's made up  
  
his mind nothing will change it," Katsu tried to explain to a confused Kaoru.  
  
"Does Megumi-san still." Kaoru was afraid to ask the question because of  
  
the answer.  
  
  
  
"Yeah she still loves him," Katsu said plainly.  
  
Kaoru buried her face in her hands again.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin isn't interested in her though," Katsu comforted.  
  
"He is.look at the way he looks at her. He even asked her to dance," Kaoru  
  
said upsettingly.  
  
  
  
Katsu laughed at Kaoru's comments, "Did you see the way that he looks at  
  
you? He can't keep his eyes off of you."  
  
Kaoru doubted that, "Nothing I do pleases him. I don't know what I have to  
  
do or how I have to act in order to make him content with me."  
  
  
  
"Kenshin has never been this distant with Megumi," Katsu said behind the  
  
lines.  
  
"What do you mean." Kaoru asked wanting to know exactly what Katsu was  
  
talking about.  
  
"Normally Megumi and Kenshin would be all over each other," Katsu answered  
  
honestly.  
  
Kaoru understood what he was saying now, "Oh I see."  
  
  
  
Katsu smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry, you've got Kenshin's attention.and  
  
believe me, his mind is only focused on you."  
  
  
  
Kaoru sighed and sat thinking about what Kaoru had told her, ".His mind is  
  
only focused on you."  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	9. EIGHT

Hi!! Thank you for all your replies!!! I understand everyone is getting confused about this story. This is a K&K love story BUT Enishi isn't a bad guy is this story, he good, and yes he likes Kaoru. I know a lot of people are getting upset at me because I made Kenshin look like a bad guy and always making Kaoru run to Enishi for comfort. But I have reasons. Please bear with me.  
  
Eliz: I know it's lame but yeah. that's the only reason why Grandfather Hiko dispises Enishi, oh and because it kinda gives Hiko a bad rep for having a grandson from an "entertainer"; Hiko bascially has a lot of pride  
  
Ewuina: Hehe you know what. you and I are kinda thinking the same, that was basically what I was planning to do.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REPLIES MINA-SAN!!!!  
  
I do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
  
  
EIGHT  
  
  
  
Dinner was finished and the four sat sipping at their drinks. Kaoru barely  
  
said anything after Kenshin and Megumi returned from their dance. During  
  
the whole dinner Kaoru remained dead silent as the others conversed about  
  
the what not.  
  
  
  
"I swear I wouldn't be able to tell she was your fiancé unless you told me  
  
Ken-san," Megumi said looking Kaoru over like a piece of clothing.  
  
"How should I show that Kaoru's my fiancé Megumi?" Kenshin asked with a  
  
tone of truthfulness and sarcasm mixed in it.  
  
  
  
Megumi shrugged, "You guys are just too awkward around each other to be  
  
engaged."  
  
  
  
Kenshin shrugged, "I'm not used to having beautiful girls around me."  
  
Megumi took Kenshin's simple comment offensively, "Oh I see."  
  
Katsu got up from his seat, "We should be heading out now."  
  
  
  
Kenshin got up too as Kaoru followed. Megumi was the last one to get up  
  
from her chair but she was the first one out the door. Kaoru was following  
  
behind Kenshin when she spotted someone familiar staring deeply at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru quickly bowed to Enishi and rushed to catch up with Kenshin who was  
  
already outside.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Kenshin," Katsu said waving from his window, "Kaoru-  
  
san it was wonderful having dinner with such a beautiful lady."  
  
"I'll see you around Megumi," Kenshin said looking into Katsu's car.  
  
  
  
Megumi motioned for Kenshin to come closer. He did so and Megumi held  
  
onto his face and gave him a lasting kiss on his lips. Her lips locked onto  
  
Kenshin's and it seemed like her tongue moved freely into his mouth. Kaoru  
  
noticed Katsu saying something under his breath. Megumi ignored him and  
  
continued to concentrate on her lip lock with Kenshin. She finally let a calm  
  
Kenshin go and waved happily at him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that Kaoru! She's had a little too much to drink," Katsu said  
  
from the driver's seat.  
  
  
  
Kaoru just looked dumfounded. She watched the car drive away then she  
  
looked at Kenshin who had some leftover lipstick on his lips. Kaoru couldn't  
  
believe what just happened but robotically got into Kenshin's car and sat  
  
down looking straight ahead. Kenshin got into the car through his side and  
  
took a seat in the driver's seat. He started the engine and started to drive  
  
away. Kaoru was looking out her window as she felt the tears stream out one  
  
by one. She wasn't angry but she wasn't happy either. She didn't know how to  
  
react.  
  
  
  
Once the car stopped in front of the mansion Kaoru waited for Kenshin to  
  
get out first.  
  
  
  
"Go in," Kenshin said without any emotion.  
  
Kaoru didn't look at him but she finally talked, "Where are you going Kenshin-  
  
san."  
  
Kenshin answered frankly, "Megumi's."  
  
  
  
Kaoru got out obediently and watched as Kenshin drove away in his red BMW.  
  
Kaoru knelt down to the ground and started to cry dejectedly. She didn't  
  
know why she was being hurt so much by Kenshin's simple actions. She knew  
  
inside what kind of person Kenshin was but she still felt extreme pain from  
  
him. Kaoru knew that she was supposed to hate him uncontrollably but it  
  
seemed like she was being hurt more then she hated him.  
  
  
  
It was because of Kenshin that she was kidnapped from her parents and her  
  
friends and it was because of him that she was in Japan. She had every right  
  
to hate his guts and want to kill him, but for some reason instead, she  
  
wanted him to accept her.what was wrong with her.  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked down at where Kaoru was sitting when he realized she left  
  
her small red purse. He made a quick turn and headed back to the house.  
  
Normally he wouldn't have cared but he felt like he needed to return the  
  
purse to her. He was driving up to his house when he saw her small figure on  
  
the ground.crying. When she saw the bright headlights she quickly wiped  
  
away her tears and got up. Kenshin opened his window and leaned over with  
  
the purse in his hands.  
  
  
  
"You left it in here. Next time don't be so absentminded," Kenshin said  
  
rather harshly, not knowing why he was being that way.  
  
  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly and took the purse by the handle slightly brushing  
  
against Kenshin's hand. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru who was trying to hold  
  
back and hide her tears. Kaoru took the purse and bowed to Kenshin who  
  
once again started driving away to who knows where.  
  
All Kenshin knew was that he couldn't stay in the same house with Kaoru or  
  
he would do something drastic.  
  
  
  
Kaoru watched once again as Kenshin zoomed away. It was already 20  
  
minutes since Kenshin left but Kaoru was still outside watching in the  
  
direction Kenshin had gone towards. She was hoping that maybe he would  
  
return and she wouldn't have to walk in by herself. Kaoru gave up and started  
  
to head up the marble steps when she heard a car coming towards her. She  
  
turned hopefully but found a different car. The headlights were too bright  
  
for Kaoru to recognize who was driving. When the engine and the lights  
  
finally turned off a recognizable person walked out.  
  
  
  
"Enishi-san." Kaoru said puzzled at why he was there.  
  
  
  
Enishi smiled comfortingly, "Something told me to come over."  
  
  
  
Kaoru gave Enishi a lost look, "I.thought you were.Kenshin-san."  
  
  
  
Enishi noticed the tear streaks on Kaoru's done up face, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kaoru walked over and fell into Enishi's embrace and cried into his shoulder  
  
for a second time. It seemed like Enishi understood exactly how she felt  
  
even though he didn't say a single word.  
  
  
  
"I don't think I'll ever please Kenshin-san." Kaoru said crying into Enishi  
  
broken hearted.  
  
  
  
"Shh, don't worry," Enishi said patting Kaoru's bare back.  
  
Kaoru's cried onto Enishi for what seemed like an hour. She finally stopped  
  
when Enishi let her go to put his jacket around her.  
  
"You should go," Kaoru said tiredly.  
  
"You too," Enishi said pushing Kaoru lightly towards the door.  
  
Kaoru obeyed and walked up the marble steps looking back at Enishi every  
  
other minute, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Good night," Enishi said watching until Kaoru disappeared into the house.  
  
  
  
He got into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel feeling  
  
frustrated with his emotions. Enishi knew he could control his emotions,  
  
because he had been doing it ever since his father died. Enishi grew up with  
  
hiding his feelings and just accepting everything in life, but for the first  
  
time he didn't want to accept the fact that he couldn't have something.that  
  
he couldn't have Kaoru.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	10. NINE

I do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
  
  
NINE  
  
  
  
Kaoru woke up to the bright sun as she squinted from the rays shining in  
  
through the windows. She walked around the room in a daze preparing for  
  
another long day. Kaoru took her time in getting ready and walked out of her  
  
room after 2 hours. Kaoru walked past the dining room and into the living  
  
room as she flopped down onto a couch weakly. As Kaoru was about to close  
  
her eyes for a short nap she heard the familiar sound of a cane hitting  
  
against the wooden floor. Kaoru got up from the couch and turned toward  
  
Grandfather Hiko.  
  
  
  
"Good morning," Kaoru said resignedly.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kobayashi is waiting to take you to your parents," Grandfather Hiko  
  
informed.  
  
  
  
Kaoru jumped up from her seat like she had a burst of energy, "Today?!  
  
Right now?!"  
  
  
  
Grandfather Hiko nodded earnestly, "I will allow you to see your parents  
  
whenever you please, but you must continue to live here."  
  
  
  
Kaoru agreed enthusiastically, "Don't worry! I'll be home before 10!"  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked from the spiraling stairs.  
  
  
  
Grandfather Hiko and Kaoru both looked up towards Kenshin.  
  
"I'm going to go see my parents," Kaoru replied quietly.  
  
  
  
"Go on now Kaoru or you'll be late," Grandfather Hiko said calmly.  
  
Kaoru bowed to Grandfather Hiko and Kenshin and ran out the door like a  
  
bold of lighting. She sprinted to the car and rushed Mr. Kobayashi to hurry  
  
up. Kaoru impatiently watched houses and stores pass wishing Mr. Kobayashi  
  
would drive a little faster. It seemed like an eternity until the car finally  
  
stopped at a well-furnished hotel. Kaoru jumped out of the car like it was on  
  
fire and ran into the hotel hoping to see her parents waiting somewhere. She  
  
couldn't spot anyone that looked like her parents and was very disappointed.  
  
"Kaoru.chan." Mrs. Kamiya voice echoed from behind her.  
  
Kaoru hurriedly turned around and felt tears of joy forming in her eyes,  
  
  
  
"Okaasan!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru ran to a crying Mrs. Kamiya and a relieved Mr. Kamiya. She hugged  
  
them tightly and didn't let go for a while. When Kaoru finally mustered to let  
  
her parents go she took a good look at them and tried to dry the tears from  
  
her eyes.  
  
  
  
"We were so worried." Mrs. Kamiya cried to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru forced a reassuring smile, "I'm doing great."  
  
Mr. Kamiya stroked his daughters face lovingly, "I knew you'd be okay,  
  
remember Kaoru, you've always been the strong one."  
  
  
  
Mr. Kamiya and Mrs. Kamiya never asked questions about what happened.  
  
They knew that Kaoru was to stay in Japan. They were trying everything  
  
they could to get Kaoru back, with Mr. Kamiya being a Dojo master and all,  
  
but they didn't want to risk Kaoru's well being in any way.  
  
  
  
Kaoru spent the rest of the day just doing everyday things with her parents  
  
trying not to think about going back to the Himura Mansion. Their time  
  
seemed so short as they found the time nearing 10 o'clock. Around 9:45 4  
  
men in black suits came to the hotel lobby waiting for Kaoru. Kaoru found  
  
herself treasuring every second with her parents. She tightly held onto her  
  
mom's hand and didn't let go until exactly 9:59. Kaoru gathered all the  
  
courage in her and said her farewell to her parents.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry honey we'll call you tomorrow and we can see each other when  
  
we return to Japan," Mr. kamiya said trying not to cry.  
  
Kaoru already started to cry around 9:30 and still hadn't stopped,  
  
"Otousan.I love you."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kamiya wrapped her daughter in her black jacket and hugged her  
  
closely to her like a baby, "We know honey, we know."  
  
"Kaoru-sama, it's time to go," one of the bodyguards said loudly enough for  
  
Kaoru to hear.  
  
Kaoru hugged both her parents with all he love she had inside of her and  
  
kissed them on the cheek, "I love you okaasan.I love you otousan."  
  
  
  
Kaoru turned around and started to head out of the lobby with the 4  
  
bodyguards right behind her. Kaoru could hear Mrs. Kamiya crying out for  
  
Kaoru but for their safety Kaoru remained calm and walked out with a  
  
waterfall of tears rolling out of her grief stricken eyes.  
  
  
  
As Kaoru was walking into the house with puffy red eyes, Kenshin came  
  
walking out ready for a night out in town. He didn't even look at her as he  
  
passed.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san," Kaoru called stopping Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru as to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Take me." Kaoru said not wanting to be locked in the house so early into  
  
the night.  
  
  
  
"It's your choice," Kenshin said easily as he continued to walk towards his  
  
car.  
  
  
  
Kaoru followed right behind him and got into the car glad that he was letting  
  
her tag along. They didn't say a single word in the car but listened to some  
  
music from the radio until they reached a flashy neon light covered street  
  
with clubs and bars everywhere. Kenshin's car stopped at an elaborate  
  
nightclub with very large bouncers at the door. The bouncers took a quick  
  
glance and Kenshin and automatically escorted him in.  
  
  
  
Kaoru found herself taking a seat a candlelit table with 2 other familiar  
  
faces. Kaoru bowed to Sano and Aoshi as she took a seat next to Kenshin. A  
  
waiter came with blue, pink, and green alcoholic beverages.  
  
  
  
"Order," Kenshin said monotonously.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at the waiter absolutely clueless about what she wanted to  
  
drink, "Um."  
  
  
  
"Do you want something strong or light Kaoru?" Aoshi asked simply.  
  
"Strong," Kaoru replied definitely.  
  
"Can you get the lady a high ball in the form of vodka and tonic and don't forget the limes." Aoshi ordered like a pro.  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat silently, like always when with Kenshin, and sipped at her  
  
extremely strong drink in front of her. By the time she was finished with  
  
the small glassful of alcohol she was delirious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Five girls that worked at the nightclub came prancing over to their table as  
  
they took seats and started to flirt with the guys. Kaoru looked over at  
  
Kenshin who slapped a girls butt as she walked over to grab something from  
  
another table. Kaoru shot Kenshin an upset look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get away.from my fiancé.you slut." Kaoru managed to mutter out.  
  
The girl that was sitting on Kenshin's lap looked absolutely shocked and  
  
offended, "What the hell?"  
  
  
  
Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin all looked very surprised at Kaoru's choice in words  
  
and her outburst.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you prefer sluts Kenshin-san.I'll give you one then.turn up the music!"  
  
Kaoru slurred from her mouth as she fumbled from the table and got up.  
  
  
  
The music of the VIP section was turned up with fast beats as Kaoru rose  
  
from grasping the table and started her little seduction of drunkenness.  
  
Kaoru pulled out her ponytail and let her long glimmering hair loose. She  
  
pulled off the black jacket her mom gave to her in order cover her V-neck  
  
tank top. Kaoru reached for her long black dress with a conservative slit at  
  
the side. The quick motion of her hand sent her slit flying up her long  
  
slender legs revealing the sexiness in her leg. Kaoru danced around  
  
unconsciously as men watched in fascination. The 5 girls at Kaoru's table  
  
looked angrily at Kaoru's attention grabbing abilities.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru walked over to Aoshi as she grabbed a cherry from his drink and  
  
embellished it in her mouth and fed it to him with ease.  
  
  
  
"Keshin I think you better take her home before she decides to move on to  
  
another table," Sano suggested towards Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Kaoru laughed giddily as she plopped down on Sano's lap, "Do you want a  
  
cherry too?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked anally at Kaoru as he pulled her off Sano's lap and grabbed  
  
her jacket from the floor.  
  
  
  
"Let me go! I don't want to leave yet!" Kaoru screamed childishly.  
  
  
  
Kenshin didn't even flinch at Kaoru's outcries as he pushed her into the car  
  
and looked at her disgustedly. Kaoru stared back at Kenshin with craziness in  
  
her usually beautiful eyes.  
  
  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted Kenshin-san? Don't you like girls like this!" Kaoru  
  
laughed out of no reason.  
  
  
  
Kenshin just drove back home as Kaoru looked queasily out the window.  
  
Kenshin felt relieved once at home. He succeeded the drive home without  
  
Kaoru vomiting in the car, but the fun wasn't over right then. As soon as  
  
Kaoru got out of the car she was leaning over the grass and vomiting all kinds  
  
of grossly indescribable things. In pure pity Kenshin patted her back as she  
  
leaned over and threw up. Eventually Kenshin had to carry a weak and  
  
uncontrollably sick Kaoru into the house. A maid came out horrified at  
  
Kaoru's state.  
  
  
  
"Just get someone to clean up the mess outside," Kenshin said sending the  
  
maid away as he laid Kaoru on the couch. Kaoru's eyes seemed focused on  
  
nothing in particular as they fluttered open and shut. Kenshin brought a  
  
blanket from a closet as he placed it on top of Kaoru and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
As Kenshin was leaving he heard a couple of words he would have normally  
  
missed, "Kenshin-san.gomen nasai."  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	11. TEN

Thanks for everyone who replied!!! You make Aya very happy!! I update pretty quick because I started writing this fic half a year ago but was too chicken to post it up. I was afraid no one would like my story and I wouldn't get any replies. thanks for proving me wrong. I'm a little more than half way done with the fic but I dunno if you guys willing to read on in the later chapters because it's gonna get really, really depressing and some parts might be pretty boring and OOC. I'm trying figure out how to shorten my story and make it less boring. but it's pretty hard because all boring chapters are really crucial. Anyways, thank you all again for your replies!!  
  
Gypsy-chan: Thanks for your reply. Don't worry, I like it when people ask questions because it shows me that I didn't explain enough. I'll try my best to stop confusing people.. But anyways, Kaoru knows when to and when not to go too far. (as in being a B***h) having the fact that she now understands the fact that Kenshin sorta owns her and also she gets sorta scared when Kenshin is angry. Yes, Kaoru's family lives in Cali while she is in Japan. If Kaoru's family wants to see her, they have to fly to Japan so they all can meet. Kaoru's family doesn't know about the press conference having the fact that they live in a totally different country. I hope I cleared things up a bit.  
  
Ewunia: Sorry, but I dunno why the link did that. I tried clinking on my own story and everything was alrite. Maybe it was juss at that time.? Anyways, thanks for all your replies.  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
TEN  
  
  
  
Kaoru awoke with a throbbing headache and suddenly felt something come up  
  
from her stomach. Kaoru ran into the bathroom as she threw up the last of  
  
her drink from the night before. It was her first time drinking so the  
  
alcohol didn't participate very well with her stomach. Kaoru lugged herself  
  
out of the bathroom and looked thankfully at the maid with some hot tea  
  
waiting for her. Kaoru sipped at the tea as her headache continued to throb  
  
away. Amazingly it seemed like the tea was easing the pain. Kaoru got up  
  
from the couch and headed towards her room as she came in contact with  
  
Kenshin.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked emotionlessly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru fringed, "I'll be okay.Kenshin-san.what happened yesterday night?"  
  
  
  
"Like?" Kenshin asked simply.  
  
  
  
"Well.I didn't do anything to embarrass you or anything.did I?" Kaoru  
  
asked afraid of the answer.  
  
  
  
"Nothing out of the norm," Kenshin said walking away from Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt an overwhelmed smile appear on her face as she walked into her  
  
room and laid back down again hoping her hangover would be gone when she  
  
reawaked.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-sama.you must wake up." a soft and frantic voiced called above  
  
Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to find one of the maids towering over her bed "Is  
  
there something wrong?"  
  
  
  
The maid bowed apologetically, "Mr. Seta is here to see you."  
  
  
  
Kaoru didn't have a clue who Mr. Seta was, "Excuse me but who's that?"  
  
  
  
"The son of Seta Electronic, Mr. Seta Soujiro," the maid informed promptly.  
  
Kaoru got up from her bed and headed for her bathroom in a rush, "Please  
  
tell him I'll be out in a couple of minutes."  
  
  
  
Kaoru quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She rushed to put on  
  
some decent clothes and act like she was waiting for someone to visit her  
  
the whole day. Kaoru finally walked out looking perfect.  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled and bowed, "Kenshin-san isn't."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Kenshin asked me to take you out with some of the guys,"  
  
Soujiro said brightly.  
  
Kaoru was some what perplexed, "What about Kenshin-san?"  
  
Soujiro shrugged, "He said he was busy or something."  
  
"It's really okay. I'll just stay home," Kaoru then replied.  
  
"Don't worry it's something we want to do. As Kenshin's closest friend's we  
  
should be treating you out," Soujiro tried to convince.  
  
  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air," Kaoru said relaxing at the  
  
thought of not having to impress someone the whole time she was outside of  
  
the house.  
  
  
  
"Then shall we be leaving?" Soujiro asked opening the door.  
  
  
  
Kaoru put on her black boots and walked out towards the cool afternoon  
  
breeze, "The weather is wonderful today!"  
  
  
  
Soujiro unlocked his car with an alarm button on his keys, "Today's a perfect  
  
day for a summer outing."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going Soujiro-san?" Kaoru asked getting into the champagne  
  
colored Lexus IS 300.  
  
  
  
"Katsu, Aoshi, and Sano are all at Aoshi's house. So is there anything you  
  
want to do today?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Whatever you'd like," Kaoru answered submissively.  
  
"I'm sure there's some place you want to go," Soujiro said trying to get Kaoru  
  
to start thinking for herself.  
  
  
  
Kaoru thought hard trying not to anger Soujiro thinking she was talking to  
  
Kenshin, "It would be nice to go somewhere grassy with a pond and maybe  
  
some ducks.is that okay?"  
  
  
  
Soujiro smiled at Kaoru's answer, "Aoshi's backyard it is!"  
  
.Aoshi-san's backyard is a park?" Kaoru asked at Soujiro's answer.  
  
"I guess you can call it that. It's the exact same size as Kenshin's backyard  
  
except that Aoshi's backyard has a pond instead of a rose garden," Soujiro  
  
explained.  
  
  
  
"That's so nice. I always wanted to live in a big house but after a week at  
  
Kenshin-san's it's pretty scary living in such a large place," Kaoru commented  
  
a bit embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"You get used to it. I've always lived in a fairly large house so I feel  
  
claustrophobic in small ones," Soujiro explained.  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled and listened to the music that was flowing out of Soujiro car as  
  
she watched the trees whiz by.  
  
  
  
Soujiro hated awkward silences, "So, are you always this quiet?"  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru asked hearing her name.  
  
"You're very quiet," Soujiro commented once again.  
  
Kaoru shrugged lightly, "I never know what to talk about so I don't talk at  
  
all."  
  
  
  
Soijiro laughed lightly, "There's a first. The girls I know usually have too  
  
much to say but you have nothing to say."  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm just not as charismatic as other girls these days," Kaoru said  
  
hopelessly.  
  
  
  
"You were pretty charismatic during your press conference," Soujiro said  
  
thinking about seeing an outgoing and energetic Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Kaoru laughed at the thought of her "character" at the press conference, "I  
  
was just doing as Grandfather Hiko told me to. You know since the Himuras  
  
are a well-known family whoever comes into the Himura family has to be  
  
close to perfect."  
  
  
  
"It would be nice to see more of the Kaoru I saw on TV," Soujiro commented  
  
as he pulled into Aoshi's elaborate house.  
  
"Aoshi's house is just as big as Kenshin-san's," Kaoru said looking around.  
  
Soujiro laughed at Kaoru's easily amazed personality, "It's a decent size."  
  
Soujiro led Kaoru towards the doorway as he let himself in and went straight  
  
for the backyard where a fairytale came alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was an immense pond in the middle of the backyard with benches here  
  
and there and expensive patio furniture in certain spots around the pond.  
  
Kaoru spotted a group of guys sitting at a round glass table with white  
  
chairs. They sat right underneath a large willow tree. Kaoru marveled at the  
  
pond with the swans and lily pads floating around.  
  
  
  
"You're right on time Soujiro," Aoshi said sarcastically with a grin.  
  
  
  
Kaoru bowed to the other 3 and ran over towards the edge of the pond  
  
staring at the swans that swam around and once in awhile came out with a  
  
fish in their beaks.  
  
  
  
"She never looks the same," Katsu commented towards Soujiro.  
  
"What are you talking about Katsu?" Sano asked curiously.  
  
"You should have seen Kaoru a couple of nights ago. I had dinner with  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi and she looked nothing like what she looks right  
  
now," Katsu said remembering exactly how Kaoru looked that night.  
  
  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes, "She couldn't have been that pretty."  
  
"You haven't seen her in a red dress with make-up on," Katsu said  
  
confidently.  
  
  
  
"But Megumi is not that bad either," Soujiro replied.  
  
"Megumi also had more surgeries in one year then a football player gets in  
  
his whole life," Sano said with a laugh.  
  
"Believe me, Kaoru looked perfect. You guys all know Grandfather Hiko only  
  
goes for the best.and Kaoru was the best that night," Katsu said forcefully.  
  
  
  
Soujiro looked over at Kaoru who was sitting at the edge of the pond, "She's  
  
not fine but she's cute. You could probably add some makeup and get rid of  
  
all that cuteness."  
  
  
  
"So why is Kenshin canceling everything?" Sano asked the others abruptly.  
  
"You know Kenshin, he's unpredictable. Half the time you don't know what the  
  
hell that fool's up to," Aoshi said not satisfied with Kenshin's actions lately.  
  
Katsu shook his head in disapproval, "Like grandfather Hiko is going to let  
  
Kenshin just cancel his wedding."  
  
"If he can't cancel it he's going to America to study for another 4 years. I  
  
think Kenshin hoping Kaoru would have run off tired of waiting," Soujiro said  
  
with a pessimistic voice.  
  
  
  
A tiny dog from inside the house came running out with a bell attached to his  
  
collar. The bell made a loud ringing as the dog came jumping around the table  
  
the guys were at. Kaoru spotted the dog from the jingling noise and ran over  
  
towards the guys.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell Kaoru Tao is from Kenshin," Aoshi warned.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked excitedly at the miniature dog wagging his tail at Kaoru, "Can I  
  
hold him?"  
  
"Go ahead," Aoshi said with a light smile.  
  
  
  
Kaoru picked up the small dog into her arms as she looked beamed with a  
  
childish smile, "What's his name?"  
  
"Tao," Aoshi said looking up at the dog that was playing with some string  
  
from Kaoru's shirt.  
  
  
  
Kaoru kissed the dog on the top of his soft head and let him lick her cheek,  
  
"He's so cute."  
  
"Do you want him?" Aoshi asked as Kaoru wishfully looked down at the dog.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at Aoshi with eyes of hope, "Really?! Aren't you going to miss  
  
your dog?"  
  
  
  
"I promised my friend that I'd find Tao a nice home," Aoshi lied as Kaoru fell  
  
for the story.  
  
  
  
"Take him Kaoru," Sano encouraged.  
  
Kaoru bright face suddenly fell to a very upset face, "I don't think I can  
  
keep this Aoshi-san."  
  
  
  
Katsu looked at Aoshi then turned to Kaoru, "So why can't you keep Tao?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru took a seat at the table and put the dog down on her lap, "I don't think  
  
Kenshin-san would approve."  
  
  
  
A smile spread across Soujiro's face, "Kenshin loves dogs."  
  
"Really?! Can I really keep him Aoshi-san?" Kaoru asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess it would be okay," Aoshi replied like he had to think about it.  
  
Kaoru beamed as she pulled Tao to her chest, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're very easily pleased." Sano commented.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Sano from Tao, "I'm easily pleased and extremely hard to  
  
disappoint."  
  
  
  
Soujiro felt like pretty soon Kaoru was going to become easily disappointed  
  
to, "So what do you rate Kenshin as a fiancé?"  
  
"He's a nice person," everyone knew that Kaoru was lying but no one dared  
  
contradict what she said.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" a girl called walking onto the grass. Kaoru turned around and saw  
  
a dark green haired girl walking over in a knee length navy blue skirt with a  
  
white button up on top.  
  
  
  
"Oh.you guys should have told me you had a guest," she said politely.  
  
  
  
Kaoru got up form her seat and bowed, the simple habit she picked up after  
  
becoming known as "Himura Kenshin's" fiancé.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru meet my girlfriend Misao," Soujiro introduced as the pretty light  
  
green-eyed girl smiled beautifully at Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"You must be Kenshin niisan's fiancé right?" Misao asked excitedly.  
  
Kaoru nodded enthralled by Misao jollyness, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
  
  
Kaoru remained standing with Misao until one of the butlers brought over an  
  
extra chair, "You're such a cute girl."  
  
  
  
Kaoru blushed at Misao kind comment, "You're very pretty yourself."  
  
Sano looked at Misao funnily, "You should she this girl on the weekends when  
  
she's too lazy to prep herself up."  
  
  
  
Misao threw a crumpled napkin at Sano and turned to Kaoru sophisticatedly,  
  
"Don't mind Sanosuke he's been saying a lot of strange things these days. So,  
  
where's Kenshin niisan?"  
  
  
  
"He's a little busy today and asked us to take Kaoru out," Aoshi answered.  
  
"It's such a nice day, why are you guys sitting around here?" Misao asked  
  
confused.  
  
  
  
"The view here is lovely," Kaoru said looking around the 4-acre backyard.  
  
Misao got up from her seat and pulled Kaoru up with her, "Soujiro let's go to  
  
the beach!"  
  
  
  
Soujiro looked up Misao like she was crazy, "Are you out of your mind  
  
Misao?"  
  
  
  
Misao sat down next to Soujiro and begged, "Please Sou-channn!!!! Our beach  
  
house is empty anyway! Aoshi niisan don't you want to go to the beach too?"  
  
"It wouldn't be all that bad," Aoshi commented toward Soujiro.  
  
  
  
"See Sou-chan even Aoshi niisan wants to go! Please Sou-chan, I love you."  
  
Misao said sweetly as Soujiro gave in.  
  
  
  
"Alright, meet us back here in 2 hours okay?" Soujiro asked Misao.  
  
  
  
Misao smiled thankfully at Soujiro and the others, "You guys are the best!  
  
Kaoru you can come with me."  
  
  
  
Kaoru tried to bow to the guys with Tao in one arm and the other arm being  
  
pulled by Misao. Parked outside was a detailed white civic. Misao  
  
automatically unlocked the door and ushered Kaoru into the car.  
  
  
  
"Should I drop you off at Kenshin niisan's house and pick you up in a hour and  
  
a half?" Misao asked enthusiastically.  
  
"It really doesn't matter with me," Kaoru said flippantly.  
  
"Alright then, if it's okay with you I'll drop you off at home and pick you up  
  
at 2:30 okay?" Misao asked Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Kaoru answered Misao's question with a smile and returned back to Tao who  
  
seemed very interested in the car ride. Misao got to Kenshin house rather  
  
quickly.  
  
  
  
"I'll be out by 2:30 Misao-san," Kaoru said thankfully.  
  
"Oh, just call me Misao," Misao said comfortably.  
  
  
  
Kaoru nodded and closed the door as she waved to Misao. As soon as Misao's  
  
car was out of the curvy driveway Kaoru skipped into the house with Tao in  
  
her arms. She put Tao down as she took off her shoes. Kaoru headed for her  
  
room as Tao followed close behind. Kaoru closed the door to her room as Tao  
  
wondered around and Kaoru went straight for her closet.  
  
  
  
Kaoru grabbed out a backpack and started neatly folding some comfortable  
  
clothes into her pack. She grabbed a pair of black capris and a sea green  
  
tank top up to change into. Kaoru quickly got out of her semi formal clothes  
  
and put on her new outfit. She pulled up her hair loosely and put her  
  
sunglasses on top of her hair. As Kaoru was walking into the bathroom to  
  
grab some toiletries a firm knock came at her door, then Kenshin walked in.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk." Kenshin said, with a soft tone of voice for the first time  
  
since Kaoru moved in.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	12. ELEVEN

do not own rurouni kenshin  
  
  
  
ELEVEN  
  
Tao jumped up and down Kenshin's leg as he happily wagged his tail. Kenshin  
  
didn't give Tao the slightest attention.  
  
  
  
Tao went over to Kaoru disappointed from Kenshin coldness. Kaoru picked up  
  
Tao into her lap as she took a seat at the small glass table decorated with  
  
painted flowers. Kenshin was already seated. Kaoru pulled off the sunglasses  
  
from the top of her head and tried to look decent. Kenshin pulled out a  
  
cigarette from his pocket and started to light it.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san." Kaoru interrupted as quiet as a mouse.  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked up from the cigarette in his mouth, "What?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru hesitated to say anything in the beginning but found the nerves to  
  
talk, "Cigarettes are extremely bad for you.I just  
  
don't.what I want to say is that you shouldn't smoke."  
  
  
  
Kenshin didn't look too happy about Kaoru's comment but put his cigarette  
  
down on the table.  
  
  
  
Kaoru placed her hands on her lap as she uncomfortably sat waiting for  
  
Kenshin to talk. Kenshin remained staring out of the  
  
ceiling high window that hovered over the backyard.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to marry me right?" Kenshin said getting up from his seat.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked up extremely surprised, "Kenshin-san."  
  
  
  
"I've asked Megumi," Kenshin said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"But what about everything Grandfather Hiko has been doing and." Kaoru  
  
didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
Kenshin picked up the cigarette from the table and lit it. He took in a deep  
  
breath and puffed the smoke out as his neck tensed  
  
up, "Megumi's willing to wait another 4 or 5 years to get married and by then  
  
the public will have forgotten about us. In plus I  
  
couldn't live with you if you paid me. You're too much of a hassle."  
  
  
  
Kaoru remained quiet as Kenshin started to head to the door as his old self  
  
returned.  
  
  
  
"I'll talk to gramps about sending you back home," Kenshin said leaving an  
  
absolutely shocked Kaoru staring into space.  
  
  
  
It was 2:30 and Kaoru was in the exact same spot that Kenshin left her with  
  
Tao sleeping in her lap. Around 2:45. Misao knocked and came in after Kaoru  
  
didn't answer the door. Misao peeked her head in and looked around for  
  
Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"You still packing?" Misao asked walking over towards the table Kaoru sat at.  
  
Misao tilted her head to look over at Kaoru who was totally out of it. Kaoru  
  
looked at Misao with misty eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Misao asked worriedly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru blinked a couple of times as Tao at looked up at Misao lazily then went  
  
back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, are you okay?" Misao asked one more time.  
  
  
  
Kaoru shook her head no very slowly as she opened her mouth to speak but  
  
instead of words tears started to roll out.  
  
  
  
Misao got up from her seat across from Kaoru and sat down closer to her,  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao helplessly, "Can you.can you get Enishi-san.I need  
  
him.I need Enishi-san."  
  
  
  
Misao grabbed her cell phone from her backpack and speed dialed Enishi on  
  
his cell, "Enishi? Misao. Yeah.no.can you  
  
come over to Kenshin niisan's house right now.Grandfather Hik'so's fine.  
  
Kaoru needs you right now Enishi.yeah.okay," Misao turned to Kaoru as she  
  
spoke more softly, "He'll be here in a couple of minutes Kaoru."  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked out of her window staring at the rose garden outside as she  
  
continued to cry soundlessly. Misao looked upon Kaoru with absolute concern  
  
but couldn't figure out what to say. Misao had no clue what was going on and  
  
didn't understand why Kaoru asked for Enishi and not Kenshin. Misao  
  
checked her watch as she got up from her seat.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, I'll be right back, I'm just going to let Enishi niisan," Misao said  
  
gently.  
  
  
  
Kaoru nodded and continued to cry without making any noise. Misao got up  
  
from her seat and speed walked out of Kaoru's room and once in the hallways  
  
started running for the doors. Misao looked impatiently for signs of Enishi's  
  
car. When she spotted Enishi's champagne colored car Misao sighed and  
  
hurriedly ran over to Enishi as soon as he was out of his car.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Enishi, something is really wrong," Misao said as Enishi followed  
  
after Miao.  
  
  
  
They entered Kenshin's house like it was their own and started to rush over  
  
towards Kaoru's room when they met Kenshin  
  
on the way. Kenshin smiled knowingly at Enishi.  
  
  
  
Enishi looked pissed off, "What did you do?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin pulled on his black jacket and ignored him.  
  
  
  
"What the F**K did you do to her?!" Enishi demanded.  
  
  
  
"Enishi .clam down," Misao said towards the edgy Enishi.  
  
  
  
Kenshin turned and faced Enishi only a couple of inches away from him,  
  
  
  
"She's all yours Enishi. Your anikii has finally  
  
decided to give you something nice for a change."  
  
  
  
"Enishi.Kenshin." Misao said trying to break up the friction.  
  
  
  
Enishi glared at Kenshin then headed towards Kaoru's room. Misao stayed  
  
looking at Kenshin for some answers.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin niisan.what's going on," Misao asked totally confused.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to your beach house right now so if you want to go with me let's  
  
go," Kenshin said taking out his keys.  
  
  
  
Misao turned towards the hallway that lead to Kaoru's room, "But what about  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin niisan.you're just going to leave  
  
her?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin gave a some what depressed look but quickly tried to hide it, "Enishi  
  
will take care of her, don't worry."  
  
  
  
Misao reluctantly followed Kenshin out of the house as she continued to look  
  
back hoping that Enishi really did take care of Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Enishi opened the door of Kaoru's room and entered as quietly as he could.  
  
He saw Kaoru staring out of the window like she was focused on something.  
  
  
  
As he walked over towards Kaoru, Tao leaped off from Kaoru's lap and  
  
happily followed Enishi around. Kaoru turned and looked at Enishi with tears  
  
rolling down her pale cheeks.  
  
  
  
"You came." Kaoru said as she stuttered with her words.  
  
  
  
Enishi walked over to Kaoru and held her in his arms as she started to  
  
suddenly sob. Kaoru cried until she had no tears left  
  
in her and the whole time Enishi held her comfortingly.  
  
  
  
"He's marrying.Megumi.I'm not good enough.for him.I tried.I tried so  
  
hard.I don't want Kenshin-san.to marry Megumi.I  
  
don't want.him to marry her." Kaoru said as she sobbed in between phrases.  
  
  
  
Enishi felt his heart break for Kaoru as he held her wishing that she could  
  
forget Kenshin, "Kaoru, why don't you want him to marry Megumi. You can go  
  
back home and continue with your life."  
  
  
  
Enishi could feel Kaoru shaking her head no, "Enishi-san.I.I.I think.I love  
  
Kenshin.I love him."  
  
  
  
At that instant Enshi held onto Kaoru tighter knowing he could never force  
  
Kaoru to love him. Enishi couldn't see what Kaoru saw in Kenshin but he knew  
  
for a fact that Kaoru saw something in Kenshin that no one else could  
  
possibly see.  
  
~Aya~ 


	13. TWELVE

I do Not Own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
TWELVE  
  
Kaoru woke up to a loud argument outside. She got up from her cozy bed  
  
finding herself still in her beach clothes. She rubbed her eyes and turned to  
  
her lamp stand to find a sheet of paper folded in half with her name written  
  
in neat letters. Kaoru curiously opened it up finding a short note from  
  
Enishi.  
  
  
  
Don't worry about Kenshin too much, I'm sure he wouldn't leave an angel like  
  
you for Megumi. ~Enishi~  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled dimly and started to head outside curious what kind of chaos  
  
was going on so early in the morning. As soon as Kaoru stepped out of her  
  
room the thundering roar of two voices came flying at her sensitive ears.  
  
"You think you can just leave when you want to?!" the crackly voice of  
  
grandfather Hiko screeched.  
  
"You can't make me stay here! I want to go to America!" Kenshin demanded  
  
angrily.  
  
"Kaoru was brought here specifically for her to marry you!" Grandfather  
  
Hiko stated very firmly.  
  
"Enishi isn't planning on getting married, he never was! So don't worry about  
  
him getting the inheritance from father," Kenshin said a little calmer now.  
  
Kaoru stepped in and watched from a distance as the two continued to argue  
  
in front of all the huddled house servants.  
  
"What will Kaoru do for the 4 years while you're in America?" Grandfather  
  
Hiko asked, exasperated from his long argument with Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin took in a deep breath as if it would help him, "I'm.not marrying her."  
  
Grandfather Hiko didn't look like he heard Kenshin, "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm not marrying Kaoru," Kenshin said quietly but definitely.  
  
Grandfather Hiko was speechless and looked at Kenshin like he was crazy,  
  
"Where are you going to get a better wife then Kaoru?! The public will be in  
  
your life every single day for the rest of your life! Whoever you wife is will  
  
have to live with that and Kaoru is one of the few people that can please the  
  
public very well! If people like your wife, people will come to like you too!  
  
Where are you going to get someone like Kaoru huh?!"  
  
"I'm going to marry Megumi and my mind is set," Kenshin said defiantly.  
  
"Megumi has a reputation already set and it isn't a very good one! What's  
  
wrong with Kaoru! Tell me!" Grandfather Hiko demanded.  
  
"She not my type. Is there more to say?" Kenshin said boldly.  
  
Kaoru quickly walked out and got in between Grandfather Hiko from striking  
  
at Kenshin, "It's my fault that Kenshin-san doesn't  
  
want to marry me Grandfather Hiko."  
  
"Stay out of this," Kenshin said while pushing Kaoru aside.  
  
"Kenshin-san, I'm sorry. I'll change," Kaoru lied trying to keep Grandfather  
  
Hiko from having a heart attack from Kenshin's  
  
disobedience.  
  
"You two figure things out, but I'm telling you right now Kenshin, don't test  
  
me," Grandfather Hiko said sternly as he limped away clenching his cane  
  
tighter then usual.  
  
When Grandfather Hiko was out of sight Kenshin turned to Kaoru with an  
  
evil grin, "Why didn't you tell him about you and  
  
Enishi?"  
  
Kaoru sighed at Kenshin's comment, "There's nothing going on between us  
  
Kenshin-san."  
  
Kenshin seemed entertained by Kaoru's answer, "Why don't you just run away  
  
to Enishi's. I'll keep it a secret if you do too."  
  
"I'm your fiancé, not his," Kaoru said precisely.  
  
"That's a funny thing you say Kaoru. Are you sure your not Enishi's fiancé?"  
  
Kenshin asked a little annoyed now.  
  
A ringing phone quickly interrupted their soon to become argument. Kaoru  
  
turned and picked up the phone from its stand,  
  
"Himura's Residence, how may I help you?"  
  
"Is Ken-san there?" Megumi bothersome voice asked.  
  
"Hold on one second," Kaoru said as she upsettingly handed it to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin took the phone and listened as Megumi chattered on about  
  
something, "Yeah.alright."  
  
Kenshin hung up the phone and replaced it on its stand as he took out his car  
  
keys from his jeans.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked lowering her voice.  
  
"What does it matter with you?" Kenshin said as he headed for the door.  
  
Kaoru ran after him and grabbed his arm with her two small hands, "What am  
  
I?! Every time I do something wrong or if I'm not good enough you run off to  
  
another girl! I'm a human being too, I have feelings Kenshin! Look at me when  
  
I talk to you!"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru disapprovingly, "Go call Enishi or something."  
  
He brushed off Kaoru's hand and grabbed for the door. Kaoru ran outside  
  
not giving time to put on her shoes. She watched as Kenshin got in his car  
  
and started the engine immediately. In seconds the car sped out of the  
  
driveway as Kaoru watched ominously.  
  
Kaoru felt like all her energy was suddenly grabbed from her and thrown  
  
away. She limply sat down on the couch and rested  
  
her head on the armrest. She stared at the phone wishing she could call  
  
Enishi. Kaoru knew that she couldn't call Enishi if it was the last thing she  
  
did. Some how, she had to show Kenshin that there wasn't anything going on  
  
between Enishi and her.  
  
  
  
The only reason Kaoru constantly turned to Enishi was because Kenshin  
  
constantly pushed her away from him. Anyone could  
  
see that Kaoru just needed a shoulder to cry on and Enishi was usually the  
  
person she turned to.  
  
"Kaoru-sama, there is a phone call for you from Mr. Shinomori," the maid  
  
said holding out the phone on a tray.  
  
Kaoru looked quizzically at the phone and accepted it, "Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey Kaoru, this is Aoshi," he said casually.  
  
"Yes I know."Kaoru said still curious on why Aoshi was calling her.  
  
"I was looking for Kenshin but I guess the maid gave you the phone instead,"  
  
Aoshi said rather brightly.  
  
"Kenshin-san isn't home at the moment," Kaoru said trying to hide her  
  
disappointment.  
  
"What are you doing home then?" Aoshi asked just sounding just as confused  
  
as Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru didn't understand Aoshi question, "Excuse me?"  
  
Aoshi sounded annoyed now, "You mean Kenshin left without you?"  
  
"We were never planning on going anywhere today anyway," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Kenshin left Misao's beach house yesterday to go pick you up, but obviously  
  
he decided not to," Aoshi said sounding  
  
displeased  
  
"It's okay Aoshi-san, I'd prefer to stay home anyway," Kaoru said thinking  
  
about the horrible time she'd have with Megumi.  
  
"Hello Kaoru?" Sano suddenly asked.  
  
Kaoru was extremely surprised at the suddenly new voice on the other line,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is Sanosuke. How come Kenshin left you at home?" Sano asked  
  
confused at the whole situation.  
  
"We got into a small argument," Kaoru said stretching the truth a little.  
  
"Over the situation with Megumi?" Sano asked hitting the exact problem.  
  
Kaoru realized she suddenly went quiet, "Oh no! I just said some unnecessary  
  
things, Don't worry, Megumi always pulls a, 'I have your kid' act," Sano said  
  
surprising Kaoru out of her mind.  
  
"You mean.Kenshin-san sleeps.with her on a regular basis?" Kaoru asked  
  
getting even more distressed.  
  
"No! It's just to make him look like an idiot," Sano said playfully.  
  
Kaoru felt herself breathing normally again, "Oh I see."  
  
"Let me call you back okay?" Sano said suddenly.  
  
"Alright," Kaoru answered as she waited to hear the other line clicking.  
  
Kaoru got up from the couch as she paced the spacious living room. She  
  
crossed and uncrossed her arms as the question about Megumi carrying  
  
Kenshin's baby came popping into her head. The question continued to prick  
  
at Kaoru head until she thought she'd explode. The next thing Kaoru  
  
realized, Mr. Kobayashi was heading towards Megumi's house.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	14. THIRTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
THIRTEEN  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked out of the window to find her self at a large castle before her.  
  
It seemed like the only people Kenshin conversed with all had humongous  
  
houses. Kaoru felt herself intimidated with the size of the house although  
  
Kenshin's house was a lot larger.  
  
"This is Ms. Megumi's house Kaoru-sama," Mr. Kobayashi said pulling into the  
  
long driveway.  
  
Kaoru smiled thankfully towards Mr. Kobayashi as she bravely walked out of  
  
the car. Kaoru took her time to reach the doors.  
  
Kaoru took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The doors flung open as  
  
Megumi looked surprised and annoyed that Kaoru was standing on her  
  
doorsteps.  
  
"Come in." Megumi said trying not to sound rude.  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly and walked in. The house had a very European twist to it.  
  
Megumi ushered Kaoru into a room filled with windows all over Kaoru took a  
  
seat at one of the velvet couches as Megumi sat across from her.  
  
"How come you're here?" Megumi asked bluntly.  
  
"Well." Kaoru said not quite sure why she was there either.  
  
Immediately an old man dressed in a penguin suite came in with two cups of  
  
steaming coffee on a tray. He politely placed in  
  
front of Kaoru and Megumi and exited just as quietly as he came in.  
  
"I know you wouldn't have come here unless it was something important, so  
  
just say it," Megumi said with a colder tone.  
  
Kaoru took in a deep breath, "What's your relationship with Kenshin-san?"  
  
"Is this because of Jino?" Megumi asked simply.  
  
"Who's Jino?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
Megumi smiled wickedly as she gave Kaoru an amused look, "I guess Ken-san  
  
hasn't told you yet."  
  
"May I ask who that may be?" Kaoru said politely.  
  
"If you really must know, Jino is my son," Megumi said without a change in  
  
her voice.  
  
Kaoru almost dropped the coffee cup she was holding. Her fingers trembled  
  
too much for her to hold onto the suddenly too small of a cup. Kaoru didn't  
  
want to hear anymore but she knew she had to.  
  
"Is he.is he.Kenshin-san's child." Kaoru asked praying to God that Megumi  
  
would say no.  
  
Megumi gave Kaoru a pleased smile, "You're a smart one Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru got up from her seat and turned away from Megumi towards the door,  
  
"Thank you.for your.help."  
  
"Don't worry Jino was sent to the orphanage right after I had him," Megumi  
  
reassured with a wicked voice.  
  
Kaoru continued to walk out of the house as she felt her lungs stop working.  
  
Kaoru walked over to the car where Mr. Kobayashi was waiting very patiently.  
  
Kaoru got in without a word as she felt her whole body go completely blank.  
  
"Kaoru-sama, are you okay? You look very pale," Mr. Kobayashi said sounding  
  
very worried.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Mr. Kobayashi with round scared eyes, "Can you please  
  
contact Kenshin-san."  
  
Mr. Kobayashi automatically took out his cell phone and started to dial some  
  
numbers then handed it to Kaoru.  
  
"Hello?" Kenshin asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I need to see you right now Kenshin-san," Kaoru said quavering.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked somewhat worried at the sound of Kaoru's almost  
  
silent voice.  
  
"I'll be home in 20 minutes," Kaoru said hanging up before Kenshin could say  
  
anymore.  
  
"I'm guessing we're heading home Kaoru-sama?" Mr. Kaobayashi asked  
  
starting the engine.  
  
Kaoru didn't answer but Mr. Kobayashi started to head home guessing  
  
Kaoru's silence meant a yes. Kaoru found herself very confused at her  
  
situation. She knew she could go home any day if she really wanted to  
  
because of Kenshin's "mistakes."  
  
But for some strange reason someone in the back of Kaoru's head kept on  
  
calling her to stay. A part of Kaoru wanted to be accepted by Kenshin and  
  
wanted for him to comfort her when she needed someone. Kaoru didn't know  
  
why but she wanted to be part of Kenshin although he was such a terrible  
  
person at times. Kaoru loved his intense stare and his strong personality. She  
  
felt reassured by his presence, when he wasn't drunk. Kaoru wanted him to  
  
love her.she wanted him to look at her and smile, she wanted him to actually  
  
look at her, she wanted him to hold her, but most of all she wanted him to  
  
tell her that he loved her.  
  
Kaoru spotted Kenshin's car parked in the driveway. As soon as the car  
  
stopped Kaoru ran out of the car and rushed into the house. She went  
  
searching for Kenshin until she came upon him smoking a cigarette in the  
  
backyard. He sat looking out into the vast rose garden that covered part of  
  
the back. Kenshin turned around when he heard Kaoru's footsteps along the  
  
wooden deck.  
  
  
  
"What's so damn important that I had to come all the way back here?"  
  
Kenshin asked annoyed and grumpy.  
  
Kaoru looked straight at Kenshin from where she was standing, "How come  
  
you didn't tell me about Jino?"  
  
  
  
Kenshin slowly rose from his seat, "You talked to Megumi?"  
  
  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?!" Kaoru demanded upset that Kenshin kept  
  
everything from her.  
  
"What does it matter?" Kenshin asked not showing his true emotions.  
  
Kaoru felt her tears weld in her hurt eyes, "How come I can't be part of you  
  
Kenshin-san?! Why do I have to find out that you have a child through  
  
Megumi?! Do you really want me to go back? Is that what you really want."  
  
"I'm busy Kaoru, let's talk about this later," Kenshin said getting up from his  
  
seat.  
  
"Kenshin-san! Tell me to go back! If you really want me to, then tell me to go  
  
back!" Kaoru said holding onto Kenshin and crying at the same time.  
  
Kenshin looked pitifully at Kaoru and walked away. Kaoru watched as Kenshin  
  
disappeared for the millionth time. She watched in pain as she fell slowly to  
  
her knees.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin came walking back out. He held some papers in his hands.  
  
Kaoru looked up hopefully when Kenshin threw down the papers at her.  
  
"If you want to leave, then leave, but I don't want gramps giving me s**t for  
  
you going back," Kenshin said cold-heartedly.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him absolutely dumbfounded at what Kenshin was saying,  
  
"Do you think.I'd blame you.you really think  
  
that I'm asking you if you want me to leave.so I could blame it on you."  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes at Kaoru and walked away with his keys out in his  
  
hands. Kaoru looked down at the papers on the floor. It was an airplane  
  
ticket with her passport. Kaoru looked into the envelope and found a first  
  
class ticket to Los Angeles in a week.  
  
Kaoru sniffled and picked up the airplane ticket as she tiredly walked into  
  
the house feeling beaten down from the constant guessing game she was  
  
playing in order to figure Kenshin out.  
  
Kaoru finally realized that the game had been over a long time ago, Kenshin  
  
just didn't give a crap.from the beginning.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	15. FOURTEEN

I do not owm Rurouni Kenshin  
  
FOURTEEN  
  
Kenshin stormed into Megumi's house as he yelled for Megumi to come down.  
  
Megumi came lazily down the stairs as she  
  
looked at Kenshin innocently.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Ken-san?" Megumi asked walking over towards Kenshin.  
  
  
  
"Why the f--k did you bring up Jino?!" Kenshin asked angrily.  
  
  
  
Megumi looked apologetically at Kenshin, "She insisted I tell her... she  
  
wouldn't leave unless I confessed everything about our  
  
relationship... she was bound to find out Ken-san."  
  
  
  
Kenshin didn't believe a single thing Megumi just told him, "Don't f--k  
  
around Megumi!"  
  
  
  
"Why the hell are you so mad at me?!" Megumi asked, just as angry as  
  
Kenshin now, "She was bound to find out anyway! I don't understand why  
  
you're trying to hide your whole freaking past from her!"  
  
  
  
"Don't put yourself into our problems Megumi," Kenshin said frigidly.  
  
  
  
"What is it about her that you love so much?! What is it damn it!" Megumi  
  
demanded.  
  
Kenshin smiled lightly, "She has everything you don't."  
  
  
  
Megumi's face showed the pain that Kenshin had just inflicted, "I love you ...  
  
isn't that all that matters?!"  
  
  
  
"I know you do Megumi, and I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about  
  
you. I've tried to change the way I feel but I can't.  
  
Like I said before, you're only a friend to me. THe main reason I didn't  
  
marry you was because I didn't want to hurt you for the  
  
rest of your life," Kenshin said a bit more softly.  
  
  
  
"But Ken-san...I had your child! Jino, he's yours! Remember what the doctor  
  
said?! He said Jino was our child! Jino belongs to us  
  
Ken-san!" Megumi said trying to somehow get Kenshin to feel sorry for her.  
  
  
  
"He's neither of ours anymore. You're the one that got me into bed after I  
  
was completely drunk and you're the one that put  
  
Jino up for adoption. None of this was my doing Megumi," Kenshin said a bit  
  
irritated at Megumi's wrong intentions.  
  
  
  
"You told me to put him up for adoption!" Megumi screamed.  
  
  
  
"I told you to decide what we would do with Jino. IF you kept him maybe I  
  
would have changed my perspective on you," Kenshin said as Megumi looked  
  
miserably at Kenshin.  
  
  
  
"How come I'm the only bad one here?! Kaoru didn't seem too happy about  
  
Jino either! How come you don't hate Kaoru?!  
  
Why is it only me that you're always dissatisfied with?!" Megumi demanded.  
  
  
  
Kenshin sighed tiredly, "Kaoru puts herself last, unlike you."  
  
  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes and looked sarcastically at Kenshin, "And since when  
  
did you go for that angelic type Himura Kenshin?!  
  
You've never even taken a second glance at those kinds of girls! How come  
  
you've suddenly changed your standards?!"  
  
  
  
"Just f--k it Megumi! You know what this is just a waste of my time! I just  
  
came here to tell you to stay out of my business," Kenshin said getting up to  
  
leave.  
  
  
  
Megumi quickly realized her mistake in dealing with this situation as she  
  
rushed to beg for forgiveness from Kenshin, "Ken-san, I'm  
  
sorry I shouldn't have said all those horrible things."  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked over at Megumi with pathetic eyes, "It's too late for that s-  
  
t, just forget I even came here."  
  
  
  
Megumi quickly made fake tears come out of her eyes as she held onto  
  
Kenshin's leg, "I'm sorry Ken-san. I was wrong to say those things. I'm  
  
sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin picked Megumi up by the arm as he placed her away from him, "I'm  
  
taking Jino."  
  
  
  
Megumi looked like something just suddenly hit her over the head. She had a  
  
dumbfounded expression and didn't know what to say, "You're what ken-  
  
san... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm taking Jino in. I'm not like you, I'm going to take responsibility of my  
  
child," Kenshin said as Megumi gave a horrific stare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I can't have you at least I can keep your child," Megumi said as she  
  
suddenly grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't even go through the hassle of trying Megumi, because you're bound  
  
to lose," Kenshin said confidently.  
  
Kenshin stormed out of Megumi's house as he angrily got into his car and  
  
punched the roof of his car. A small dent was made on the roof as Kenshin's  
  
hand blazed with pain. Kenshin didn't seem like the punch affected him but  
  
when he held onto the steering wheel he felt a sharp pain across his whole  
  
right arm. Kenshin upsettingly started the engine as he headed for Aoshi's  
  
house for a drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~In the meantime~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the place Mr. Kobayashi?" Kaoru asked looking at the  
  
school like structure they were parked in front of.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm positive this is the orphanage young Jino-sama is residing at," Mr.  
  
Kobayashi said assertively.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru took in a deep breath and walked out of the car as she straightened  
  
out her expensive Versace two piece business suit. Kaoru pulled out a pair of  
  
dark sunglasses. She placed them on and examined herself in the reflection  
  
of the black car.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked satisfied at her ability to suddenly make herself many years  
  
older with a pair of sunglasses and an expensive suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I look about 20 Mr. Kobayashi?" Kaoru asked skeptically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look much older then that Kaoru-sama," Mr. Kobayashi said a bit edgy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru confidently started to head towards the main entrance of the  
  
orphanage. The children playing in the playground looked  
  
at her curiously as they all stopped and stared wondering if lady could  
  
become their new parent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru walked into the office of the orphanage. The workers all turned to  
  
stare at the affluent lady walking in with an air of power floating in her  
  
presence. An elderly lady with her hair in a loose gray bun came humbly  
  
towards Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" the elderly lady asked wit ha soft breeze to her soothing  
  
voice.  
  
  
  
Kaoru quickly lifted her sunglasses onto her loose hair as she bowed lowly to  
  
the lady, "I'm looking for a child... "  
  
  
  
  
  
The elderly lady ushered Kaoru towards a hidden door, "I run this orphanage.  
  
Please come into my office and we can talk more comfortably."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru thanked the lady with a bow and followed her into the cozy office.  
  
Kaoru took a comfortable seat at a chair across from the oak desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long have you been considering adopting a child?" the elderly lady  
  
asked wit ha soft smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm looking for a specific child that was sent here about a year and a half  
  
ago," Kaoru said as she went over all the information Mr. Kobayashi had given  
  
her about Jino.  
  
  
  
"You must be a little more specific," the lady suggested slightly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru bit her lower lip and started to tell her all she knew about Jino, "His  
  
name is Himura Jino, he's almost 2 now, and his blood type is the same as his  
  
father's, AB."  
  
  
  
  
  
The elderly lady looked extremely surprised when Kaoru mentioned Jino's  
  
name, "May I ask how you are connected with Mr. Himura?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's my elder brother," Kaoru quickly said not wanting to give away her  
  
identity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jino is doing quite well.. and the donations from Mr. Himura are being put to  
  
good use..." the elderly lady said a little bit intimidated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru comfortingly smiled, "Yes I know. My brother would like to take Jino  
  
back."  
  
  
  
  
  
The elderly lady looked confused, "But Ms. Takani has all rights over little  
  
Jino."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru knew there were goign to be problems, "I'm guessing since Jino is at  
  
an orphanage he is up for adoption. Am I  
  
wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes he is... but I don't think Ms. Takani... " the elderly lady said  
  
hesitatingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru quickly looked pleadingly at the elderly lady, "Please, I'm leaving for  
  
the States soon and my brother would like me to take Jino with me where I  
  
can give him a better education and a better life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That wouldn't be possible Ms. Himura. Adopting a child takes several  
  
years," the elderly lady said wearily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru decided the only way she was going to get this done quick and whiteout  
  
problems was through the old fashioned Japanese way. Kaoru pulled out a  
  
white envelope from her handbag as she slid the envelope across the wooden  
  
table.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady looked hesitant on looking inside the envelope but carefully  
  
checked. She couldn't hide her surprise from her face as she  
  
counted from the envelope just about 1,000,000,000 dollars  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm pleading your...please let me adopt Jino," Kaoru said earnestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady sighed but put the money filled envelope into a desk drawer as she  
  
took out a packet of papers, "Just sign where the X's are and I'll fill out the  
  
rest of the information for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked graciously at the lady as she quickly spent about 20 minutes  
  
going through the paperwork and filling out just the necessary things. As  
  
soon as they were done the elderly lady ushered Kaoru towards the nursery.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru walked into the nursery extremely nervous. She saw group of young  
  
babies playing around the carpeted area. The room smelled of baby powder  
  
and looked like it had just been painted.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kaoru crept into the nursery she spotted a boy around 2 who had a red  
  
bunches of hair and very pale skin. When he laughed and smiled Kaoru see  
  
that if Kenshin smiled more often this baby would resemble him. Jino had  
  
Megumi's eyebrows and lips but Kenshin's skin tone and smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's Jino... " Kaoru said walking over to the child who was playing with two  
  
other boys around his age.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three children looked up at Kaoru interestingly. Kaoru knelt down next  
  
to Jino as she smiled delightfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jino-chan," Kaoru called as Jino responded with a simper across his milky  
  
white face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt like Kenshin was right in front of her, except he was only 2 years  
  
old. Kaoru delicately picked up Jino and held the light baby in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jino-chan, show your aunt how pretty she is," the elderly lady said tenderly.  
  
  
  
Jino raised up his small hand and caressed Kaoru's face. Kaoru quickly turned  
  
to the elderly lady, "May I take him today... I must get him ready," Kaoru  
  
said anxiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
The lady bit down on her lower lip a little, "It still is a little early... "  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked pleadingly at the lady, "My brother would like to see him soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll have his stuff sent to your house," the lady said as she grabbed  
  
a blue jacket from the cubbyhole.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Kaoru said hoping the lady would  
  
let her go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright then," the lady said with a pleasant smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru quickly thanked the lady as she bowed and left the orphanage with a  
  
very happy child in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	16. FIFTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
  
  
FIFTEEN  
  
  
  
Jino looked curiously at the humongous house that stood before him.  
  
"This is where your daddy lives," Kaoru said sweetly.  
  
  
  
Jino just smiled at Kaoru comment and clapped his hand like he understood  
  
what was going on.  
  
  
  
A maid opened the door and looked extremely surprised at the child Kaoru  
  
was holding, "Is Kenshin-san home?"  
  
  
  
The maid shook her head speechlessly. Kaoru entered the house as she  
  
brought Jino into her room. Tao came leaping towards Kaoru as Jino looked  
  
excitedly at the small puppy. Kaoru placed Jino on the floor as Jino went  
  
chasing after Tao who seemed just as excited with Jino as Jino was with  
  
him.  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat down at her bed not knowing what she was going to do with Jino.  
  
The only reason Kaoru took Jino out of the orphanage was because she felt  
  
bad for him. The poor child was abandoned by his parents who were one of  
  
the richest people in Japan. Kaoru knew she really adopted Jino because she  
  
didn't want to forget Kenshin. Jino needed someone to adopt  
  
him and Kaoru needed Kenshin, and Jino was the closest she was going to get  
  
in being loved by Kenshin.  
  
  
  
As Kaoru continued to play with Jino and entertain the young child she heard  
  
Kenshin yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jino-chan, I'll be right back okay? You play with Tao," Kaoru said kissing him  
  
on the forehead and hurriedly rushing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin was pacing the living room while yelling into his cell phone, "I don't  
  
have a damn sister! Who the hell is it?! I want you  
  
find that person by the end of today or you'll never have a job in Japan  
  
again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru's eyes suddenly went large and scared. She didn't think that Kenshin  
  
would go looking for Jino anytime soon. She thought maybe in a few years  
  
and by then Kaoru would be long gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked perturbed and worried as he paced the living room not being  
  
able to stay still. Kaoru could see how apprehensive Kenshin really was. He  
  
ran his fingers through his hair constantly and continued to smoke cigarette  
  
after cigarette. He frustratingly stumbled with his lighter. Kaoru started to  
  
worry because Kenshin never fumbled with his lighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san is there something wrong." Kaoru asked revealing herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru then continued to fumble with his lighter and  
  
finally light it after a couple of minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat down at a love seat as she watched Kenshin put his hands in and  
  
out of his pockets, "Kenshin-san.this wouldn't  
  
be about Jino."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin abruptly turned towards Karou, "What about Jino?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru was scared of what would happen but she answered truthfully to  
  
Kenshin, "I took him out of the orphanage today.  
  
Don't be angry, I just didn't want him staying at an orphanage and."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" Kenshin demanded quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru led Kenshin to her room. Kenshin walked in ever so slowly and looked  
  
curiously at the young boy who had fallen asleep on the ground with Tao next  
  
to him. Kaoru tiptoed over as she picked up Jino to lay him on the bed. He  
  
slightly woke up and started to cry as Kaoru tried soothing him back to  
  
sleep. After walking around a little bit and patting him back to  
  
sleep Kaoru was finally able to comfortably lay Jino down on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole time Kenshin watched with fascination at the young 2 year old  
  
who was his own flesh and blood. Kenshin felt a certain exhilaration seeing  
  
his son for the first time. Kaoru motioned him to come closer. A bit scared,  
  
of all things, Kenshin walked over and got a closer look at Jino's perfect  
  
face. Kaoru got up from the edge of the bed letting Kenshin in. Kenshin  
  
slowly took a seat as he looked at his son sleeping soundlessly. Kaoru looked  
  
over at Kenshin and for a rare second Kaoru could see him smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
After awhile the two walked out silently trying not to wake Jino up. Once  
  
they reached the living room Kenshin took out a cigarette.  
  
  
  
Kaoru quietly called onto Kenshin, "Kenshin-san.cigarettes are extremely  
  
bad for growing children."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru tiredly as he put the cigarette back into the gold  
  
case, "How come you brought him here?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru remained silent afraid of Kenshin's reaction. She knew that Kenshin  
  
wouldn't be too happy with Kaoru wanting to take Jino with her to the states.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I asked, why did you bring Jino here?" Kenshin asked more firmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wanted him here anyway Kenshin-san.it's not important why I. "  
  
Kenshin quickly cut off Karou.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me why you brought Jino here," Kenshin now demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru sighed quietly, "I want to offer him the home you and Megumi weren't  
  
able to give him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this? He's not even your child," Kenshin said a bit  
  
perturbed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because.you aren't," Kaoru said not saying what she really wanted to say.  
  
What Kaoru had meant to say was, "Because I care."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't your job. Megumi and I will figure out what we're going to do with  
  
Jino," Kenshin said definitely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru was surprised at Kenshin's answer, "So you can put the poor child in  
  
the middle and fight over who gets to have him?!  
  
So you can put him back into a orphanage?! Neither of you deserve to be  
  
parents!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you take him?" Kenshin said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will actually. If you allow it I'll take him with me to the States. I'm sure I  
  
can take care of Jino much better then you and Megumi," Kaoru said  
  
assuredly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin simply agreed, "Take him then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru controlled her lip from dropping open, ". I can take him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin just left Kaoru standing in shock from his response. Kaoru watched  
  
as Kenshin walked away towards his room. Kaoru felt very strange. She  
  
wanted to know why Kenshin was giving up his only son so easily. Did he really  
  
not have a single caring cell in him? Was he really the cold hearted person  
  
that everyone saw him as.Kaoru wanted to know but knew  
  
the question would never be answered because in a few more days Kaoru  
  
would lose all contact with Kenshin for the rest of  
  
her life.  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	17. SIXTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
SIXTEEN  
  
Kaoru watched Jino playing with the new toy airplane she bought him. Kaoru felt like as long as she had Jino by her side,  
  
she wouldn't need Kenshin. By now Kaoru knew for a fact that she was in love with Kenshin, no matter how cold, how evil,  
  
how heartless he was, Kaoru knew that she loved him uncontrollably. Every time Kenshin proved to be a person that could  
  
never know the feeling of love, Kaoru felt like deep inside Kenshin had a different side in him. A side in him no one had ever  
  
seen. Kaoru wasn't in love with the Kenshin she saw on the outside but she was in love with a Kenshin she had never seen,  
  
which was hiding inside. She knew that side of Kenshin existed somewhere and for some reason she knew it was someone she  
  
would endlessly love.  
  
  
  
At times Kaoru would think that maybe she was just crazy, but the other day when she saw Kenshin watching Jino sleeping,  
  
she knew that was the Himura Kenshin she loved. Kenshin had such a soft and loving look to his face that Kaoru felt like she  
  
could go over and just hug him. Unfortunately instantly his expression changed from soft and loving to hard and bitter. Kaoru was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard someone screaming.  
  
  
  
"Be a good boy Jino okay?" Kaoru said patting his head lightly as she walked out of her room and closed the door tightly  
  
behind her.  
  
  
  
Kaoru ran out towards where the screaming was coming from. Kaoru ended up in front of the house where the maids and  
  
butlers surrounded Megumi and Kenshin. As soon as Megumi set her eyes on she Kaoru instantaneously lunged for Kaoru.  
  
Fortunately two butlers quickly held her back.  
  
  
  
"Give my child back you whore!" Megumi screamed, just about to tare someone apart.  
  
  
  
Kaoru remained still and tried not to look too intimidated.  
  
  
  
"It's my child Ken-san! Jino is mine, not hers! I want my child back!" Megumi shouted turning a bright crimson.  
  
  
  
"Give Jino to Kaoru," Kenshin said firmly towards Megumi.  
  
  
  
"I'll never give that b---h Jino!" Megumi shrieked defiantly.  
  
  
  
"Give Kaoru Jino and I'll marry you," Kenshin said simply.  
  
  
  
Megumi immediately went silent. She was dead still now and the butlers didn't have to hold her back. Megumi suddenly had a  
  
very smug look across her face.  
  
  
  
"Ken-san... you're serious right?" Megumi asked making sure of this dream come true.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at Megumi in disgust, "You don't deserve to have a child..."  
  
Megumi shrugged, "There will always be other kids, but you'll always have to suffer knowing that you'll never ever really be with  
  
Ken-san."  
  
  
  
Kaoru tried to block away the tears that were about to roll out from the shock of truth that Megumi just brought upon her, "Kenshin-san ... I'm going in now..."  
  
  
  
"Was I too harsh?" Megumi asked mockingly.  
  
  
  
"That's enough Megumi," Kenshin said bitterly.  
  
  
  
Megumi smiled complacently, "Take good care of our kid!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin seemed like he would strangle Megumi any minute. He watched Kaoru dejectedly walking into the empty hallway.  
  
  
  
A maid came out of Kaoru's room with the old bed sheets. She bowed and looked a bit worried at Kaoru's upset look.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for the hassle... but do you think you can watch Jino for just a little bit..." Kaoru asked shakily.  
  
  
  
"That would be no problem Kaoru-sama," the maid said with a smile.  
  
Kaoru thanked her as she took a back way out of the house so she didn't have to run into Megumi and Kenshin. Out in the  
  
parking lot sat a bunch of the drivers sitting around eating their lunch. They automatically put down their spoons as they got up  
  
to bow at Kaoru.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kobayashi, I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch but can you please take me to Mr. Shinomori's house after you're done?" Kaoru  
  
asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"I'm able to take you right now Kaoru-sama," Mr. Kobayashi said taking out his keys.  
  
  
  
"Oh, please do finish your lunch," Kaoru said encouragingly.  
  
  
  
"It's quite okay Kaoru-sama," Mr. Kobayashi said neglecting the food in front of him.  
  
  
  
Kaoru disagreed with Mr. Kobayashi, "I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing I didn't let you finish your lunch."  
  
  
  
Mr. Kobayashi graciously thanked Kaoru as he quickly finished his lunch and rushed Kaoru to Aoshi's house. Kaoru walked up  
  
to the familiar house as she rung the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to answer.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's such a pleasant surprise Kaoru-sama," the maid greeted brightly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly as she followed the maid inside, "Is Aoshi-san in?"  
  
  
  
"Let me escort you into the lounge," the maid said showing Kaoru into a large lounging area.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru?" Enishi asked from next to Aoshi and Soujiro.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked up at the familiar voice, "Enishi-san... why are you..."  
  
  
  
Enishi looked concerned at Kaoru's watery eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru took a quick look at Enishi and turned and ran. Enishi was about to run after her when he felt Aoshi hold onto his arm.  
  
  
  
"Let Soujiro go talk to her first," Aoshi said as Enishi looked at the door that Kaoru had just ran out of.  
  
  
  
Soujiro ran after Kaoru as Enishi hopelessly sat back down, "Aoshi, something's wrong..."  
  
  
  
"Trust me, Kenshin wouldn't go near her," Aoshi assured.  
  
  
  
"How do you know that?!" Enishi asked a bit strained now.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin was drunk off his a-s the other day because of Kaoru. I know in the beginning this was all a joke to Kenshin but  
  
now I know he feels differently towards Kaoru. It's not just lust anymore... it's more then that," Aoshi explained.  
  
  
  
Enishi paced the lounge tensely, "Kenshin treats Kaoru like s--t. He's an a- s to her."  
  
  
  
"That's just the way he is. How does Kenshin treat Megumi?" Aoshi quickly asked.  
  
  
  
"Better then Kaoru," Enishi said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Aoshi agreed with Enishi, "Exactly. Kenshin thinks lowly of Megumi. He doesn't care if he plays with her and he doesn't care if he  
  
sleeps with her. The reason he's so mean to Kaoru is because she means more to him then Megumi and he doesn't know  
  
how to show it."  
  
  
  
"Why the hell is it always Kenshin?! Kaoru deserves better then him!" Enishi said angrily.  
  
  
  
"That's why Kenshin's marrying Megumi," Aoshi said surprising Enishi.  
  
  
  
Enishi abruptly turned towards Aoshi, "He was serious about it?!"  
  
  
  
Aoshi nodded, "Kenshin knows that Kaoru deserves better. That's why he's marrying Megumi and not her, because he doesn't  
  
want to hurt her. ... "  
  
  
  
Enishi smiled unbelievably, "Too late... "  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	18. SEVENTEEN

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
SEVENTEEN  
  
  
  
Soujiro and Kaoru walked into the lounge and Enishi finally started to calm down. Kaoru had round puffy eyes and her  
  
nose was a slight red.  
  
  
  
"Are you... feeling better?" Enishi asked carefully.  
  
  
  
Kaoru forced a light smile, "I'll be okay."  
  
  
  
Enishi sighed loudly, "That's good to hear. I was afraid Soujiro would just make things worse."  
  
  
  
Soujiro threw a cushion at Enishi, "Hey Yukishiro Enishi you better watch it or I'm going to have my girlfriend beat you up!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru laughed at Soujiro's comment as Enishi smiled too glad to see Kaoru feeling better.  
  
  
  
"I just want to thank all of you.." Karou said suddenly.  
  
  
  
"For what?" Aoshi asked a bit confused.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked like she had just totally given up, "I'm going back to California in 3 more days."  
  
  
  
"What?!" Enishi asked a bit surprised.  
  
  
  
"My engagement with Kenshin-san was cancelled and I don't think Megumi would approve of me staying in Japan with Jino,"  
  
Kaoru explained.  
  
  
  
"Hold on a minute there. You're taking Jino with you too?!" Soujiro asked just as surprised as Enishi now.  
  
  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Jino will keep my mind off of Kenshin-san..."  
  
  
  
Aoshi quickly tried to turn the subject away from Kenshin, "Well it is much better for Jino since he won't have to stay in that  
  
orphanage anymore."  
  
  
  
"You're just going to leave?" Enishi suddenly asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't have any more reasons to stay..." Kaoru verified.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enishi got up from the couch and walked out of the lounge angrily. Kaoru got up from her seat and went after Enishi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it just me or is there a lot of crap going on today?" Aoshi asked towards Soujiro.  
  
  
  
Soujiro shrugged, "It's not like Misao and I ever have problems."  
  
  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes at Soujiro, "What if I told you I liked Misao?"  
  
  
  
Soujiro looked like the though it self was fatal, "I'd have to kill you Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
  
  
"My point exactly," Aoshi said smiling triumphantly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru ran after Enishi who was going out of the door. She hurried and grabbed one of his arms to stop him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this to me too?" Kaoru asked upsettingly.  
  
  
  
Enishi smiled angrily, "Why am I doing this to you? Why am I doing this to you? Why are you doing this to me! Am I just the back  
  
up of Kenshin? Is that all I am to you?"  
  
  
  
Kaoru started understanding what Enishi was talking about, "We're friends Enishi-san... I mean... aren't we?"  
  
  
  
Enishi threw his hands up, "If that's what you want to think."  
  
  
  
"Enishi-san, I want to know what you think," Kaoru said firmly.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Enishi said emotionlessly.  
  
  
  
Kaoru quickly cut in, "It does matter. It matters to me."  
  
  
  
"So if I tell you I love you is that going to change anything? Will it make a difference?" Enishi asked knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked absolutely shocked and confused, "But you don't... right?"  
  
  
  
"No Kaoru, actually I do," Enishi said simply as Kaoru slowly took a seat on the cement floor.  
  
  
  
"How come you never told me..." Kaoru asked, not understanding how she was to deal with all this drama going on in her life.  
  
  
  
"Because it didn't matter whether I told you or not," Enishi answered easily.  
  
  
  
Kaoru sighed, "Why though... why me..."  
  
  
  
Enishi couldn't understand the way Kaoru thought, "It really doesn't matter at this point."  
  
  
  
"How did you... how did you comfort me all those times I came to you because of Kenshin-san... how'd you... " Kaoru asked  
  
nervously.  
  
  
  
"Easily... I loved you... " Enishi said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I... I don't know what to say... " Kaoru said upsettingly.  
  
  
  
Enishi finally smiled regretting being so nasty after realizing how uncomfortable and sorry Kaoru was, "It doesn't matter Kaoru.  
  
Like always I've got to give everything up for my older brother."  
  
  
  
"You deserve better then me anyway Enishi-san," Kaoru said truthfully.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't get better then Kamiya Kaoru," Enishi said forcing a smile.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked like she was going to cry  
  
  
  
"Can I have one last hug?" Enishi asked with open arms.  
  
  
  
Kaoru nodded as she walked into Enishi's arm.  
  
  
  
Enishi felt every single angry cell in him disappearing as he felt Kaoru's small body in his embrace. He felt like he could never  
  
let go. Her aromatic hair would never again be close enough to smell, her arms would never again wrap around his neck, he  
  
would never be fulfilled just by her presence... nothing of her belonged to him any more.  
  
  
  
Always giving up things he loved for his older brother Kenshin... always...  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	19. EIGHTEEN

Thanks for everyone who kept on reading, but I decided to stop writing this story. I'm going to finish my other fiction (to the limit) first, maybe I'll get back to this one later. Anyways I just want to give my thanks again.  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
EIGHTEEN  
  
  
  
Megumi uncomfortably sat waiting in the busy café. Megumi impatiently checked the time as she angrily waited for her  
  
"business partners" to hurry and arrive.  
  
They came lazily walking in 5 minutes late. Megumi glared at them but they didn't seem  
  
to notice because of her dark sunglasses. They took at seat across from Megumi as they looked expectantly at her.  
  
  
  
Megumi disgustedly handed over a thick envelope. One of the largely built men quickly grabbed and looked inside to make  
  
sure everything was there.  
  
  
  
"Like I said before, I want you to scare her... and make sure you scare her good," Megumi said with a satisfied grin.  
  
  
  
The 3 men smiled understandingly. The one with the money envelope gave Megumi a reassuring look, "For this much cash we'll  
  
make sure to leave an everlasting impression."  
  
Megumi was already up and out of the café before the 3 men could even take a second glance at the mysterious girl that had  
  
just paid them over 3 million.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru came walking down the steps of the travel agency with a child's airplane ticket in her hand. Kaoru checked the time  
  
as she dreaded the moment she would eventually have to say her farewell's with Kenshin. Kaoru sighed and continued to  
  
walk down the steps when she suddenly felt a cloth over her mouth and two pairs of strong arms around her body. She  
  
struggled to free herself and tried to make some noise but the grasp of the men behind her were much stronger. Kaoru felt  
  
panic overcoming her as she kicked and flung her arms in confusion. They carried her out the back door where a black van  
  
waited with the engine on. She felt her worst nightmares coming true as she was thrown into the van. Kaoru frighteningly  
  
looked up to find two men with masks on their face. She shriveled up into a corner as the two men smiled delightfully at her.  
  
One of the guys came creeping up towards Kaoru as Kaoru leaned as far  
  
against the van walls as she could.  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked absolutely terrified as she darted away from the man. He  
  
laughed enjoyable as he finally caught Kaoru by her leg.  
  
  
  
She felt a slippery hand across her calf. The hand continued to move up her  
  
leg until Kaoru gave a kick as he man  
  
rubbed his chin with one of his course hands. He angrily threw Kaoru across  
  
the wall of the van as Kaoru dazily fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
Kaoru could feel the warm blood trickling down from her head. The  
  
man motioned for the man behind him to hold  
  
Kaoru.  
  
Realizing what was going to happen to her Kaoru started to scurry  
  
around the squished space of the van like a  
  
mouse facing death. Eventually one of the men caught her as the other one  
  
slowly started pull off the layers of her suite.  
  
  
  
Kaoru  
  
felt hot tears rolling down as she struggled and got an aching punch for  
  
every inch she moved.  
  
  
  
By now Kaoru had blood dripping from her forehead a busted lip and several  
  
aching muscles across her body. The look of  
  
the lustful men before disgusted her to such a point where Kaoru just closed  
  
her eyes and tried to block everything out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru felt herself thinking of all the good things that ever happened to her.  
  
  
  
Her surprise 16th birthday from her best friends,  
  
The day her braces were taken off,  
  
her junior high graduation,  
  
the day she met Kenshin...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru ached for Kenshin... The hot tears streaming down her eyes yelled for  
  
him to come rescue her.  
  
  
  
The blood trickling down  
  
her lips yearned for the touch of his hand holding her... every single  
  
moment of Kaoru's nightmare called for Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin ... help... me.. " Kaoru cried as she went through the hell she  
  
never thought existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But Kaoru suddenly realized... just like he never loved her... just like he  
  
never felt any feelings towards her... he would never  
  
show up to help her either...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No, this is not the end... I'm not that evil to stop writing right here, (am I??)  
  
There's about three more chapters to go before I stop so keep on reading & reviewing mmk??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	20. NINETEEN

I DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all the replies  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NINETEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked up at one of the butlers angrily, "What time is it?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The butler looked very uncomfortable being so close to Kenshin, "It's  
  
quarter pass 11 Kenshin-sama."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin frustratingly got up from his seat on the leather couches as he  
  
started to pace the living room,  
  
  
  
"Does she think she  
  
could just waltz in any time of the day?! She's on top of world now isn't she!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Kobayashi came in looking very frightened. Kenshin looked up accusingly  
  
at him, "How come you haven't found her?! Isn't it  
  
you're fault she's not here?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin-sama.I waited in the car like she asked and when Kaoru-  
  
sama didn't return after half an hour I went up  
  
looking for her but she had already been in and out with Jino-sama ticket..."  
  
Mr. Kobayashi tried explaining.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You should have been by her the whole time!" Kenshin yelled irritably. "I'm  
  
sure Kaoru-sama will be home any minute..." Mr. Kobayashi tried reassuring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any minute?! Any minute?! She won't be ever coming in if she isn't in this  
  
house by 11:30! Over my dead body she's coming  
  
back into this house!" Kenshin said infuriatingly, "Either you find her by  
  
11:30 or I don't know who a Kamiya Kaoru is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Kobayashi bowed understandingly as he rushed out of house. Kenshin  
  
continued to pace the living room as maids and butlers  
  
watched for any sudden flying objects.  
  
  
  
Kenshin unpredictably paced the  
  
living room when he suddenly had a clue where Kaoru  
  
could be.  
  
  
  
Kenshin grabbed his keys from his pockets as he stormed out of  
  
the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin parked in front of Enishi's condo as he hot headedly pounded on  
  
Enishi's door.  
  
  
  
After a couple of minutes of darkness  
  
and silence the front light turned on and Enishi opened the door wearing a  
  
pair of shorts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" Kenshin demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enishi looked very confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at Enishi exasperatedly, "You better f-----g tell me where  
  
Kaoru is or I'm going to make you regret the day you  
  
were born Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
  
  
  
  
"For your information she never came by. She doesn't even know where the  
  
hell I live Kenshin. Oh and I already regret the day  
  
I was born... because I was born related to you," Enishi said coldly as he  
  
simply smiled mockingly at Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me where the hell Kaoru is!" Kenshin said as his fists clenched tighter  
  
and tighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's not here... it's probably your fault she ran away anyway. You better  
  
find her or I'll personally come after you... big  
  
brother... " Enishi said as he slammed the door shut on Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin quickly started to head back to his car as he dialed home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Himura residence how may I help you?" a maid asked a bit frantically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she home?!" Kenshin asked sounding like he was about to kill someone.  
  
  
  
The maid answered Kenshin just as quickly as he asked, "No not yet sir..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin shut his hand phone as he closed the door of his car and started to  
  
rush out of Enishi's parking lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin drove around every place that Karou could be but for everywhere he  
  
went he was always given the same answer,  
  
  
  
"She hasn't been here today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin then called all his friends in hope that she was hiding out at one of  
  
their houses or something but they all let him down  
  
as they answered with, "I haven't seen her today."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are you Kamiya Kaoru?!" Kenshin thought to himself  
  
upsettingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin sped through the highway frustratingly hoping that someone would  
  
cut him off so he could go take some of his  
  
frustration and anxiousness off at someone. It almost seemed like everyone  
  
understand that Kenshin was in a state of manner  
  
where he could be dangerous because all the cars seemed to move out of his  
  
way.  
  
  
  
Before going back home Kenshin  
  
continued to circle the blocks around his house hoping he'd find Kaoru sitting  
  
at a sidewalk or walking home but to his  
  
disappointment he didn't see a single soul that even barely resembled Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was already 12:25 AM and Kenshin finally saw his house coming into view.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the same time he saw a shadowed bump in the  
  
ground. Kenshin got out of his car as he curiously wandered out towards the  
  
figure laying in front of the main gate that lead to  
  
the driveway of Kenshin's mansion. Kenshin carefully walked up towards the  
  
figure wondering what a homeless person was  
  
doing in such a stuck up neighborhood.  
  
  
  
As Kenshin got closer and closer to  
  
the figure he suddenly felt a hundred mixed  
  
emotions whizzing through his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying half dead on the cement floor was Karou. Her clothes were ripped all  
  
over as her blood covered bra showed from her  
  
almost entirely ripped suite jacket.  
  
  
  
Her skirt was splattered with dirt and  
  
ripped in different places. She had no shoes on and all  
  
up her leg were scars and scrapes from who knows where.  
  
  
  
The part Kenshin  
  
hated looking at the most was her tender face. It  
  
was no longer the beautiful face that Kenshin loved so much he couldn't  
  
admit it.  
  
  
  
Her soft and angelic face was now covered  
  
with sweat marks and dried and fresh blood coming form her forehead. Her  
  
left eye had a dark purple and black bruise that  
  
gave a painful stab at Kenshin "insides."  
  
  
  
Kenshin kneeled down as he prayed  
  
Kaoru was still alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru... Kaoru... " Kenshin called trying to wake her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru suddenly let go of a piercing scream, "Don't! Please don't! Someone  
  
help me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked painfully at Kaoru who suddenly realized that she was in  
  
Kenshin's arms, "It's okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru started to cry frantically like a lost child as she weakly hugged  
  
Kenshin, "I thought you'd never come... I thought I was  
  
going to die... and you were going to leave me... "  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt his heart rip into millions of pieces as Kaoru cried helplessly  
  
into him, "Shh... you'll be okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Kaoru fainted as Kenshin rushed Kaoru inside to his house. As he  
  
stormed into his mansion all the maids and  
  
butlers that were standing around waiting suddenly all gasped in horror at  
  
the sight of Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone call a f-----g doctor NOW!" Kenshin demanded as he took Kaoru  
  
into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The maids came running into Kaoru's room as one of them swooped Jino off  
  
the bed and moved him into another room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another maid quickly started to peel off the layers of infected clothes and  
  
started to treat the wounds across Kaoru's arms,  
  
legs, and face.  
  
  
  
Kenshin turned around as the maids started to undress Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor showed up 15 minutes later as he looked over Kaoru. He carefully  
  
applied medicine to her wounds and stitched  
  
up the opening in the insides of her head. The doctor finally finished after  
  
an hour of fixing Kaoru up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want to know how she got this way... " Kenshin said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looking at the bruises and cuts it looks like someone very strong, most  
  
likely a man, and more then one man, did this to Kaoru-sama," the doctor said  
  
sympathetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew darker and wider as he felt his hands ache from his firm  
  
grasp of his fists, "Was she... "  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor understood what Kenshin was trying to ask, "There seems to be  
  
no signs of sexual abuse but the damages done to  
  
Kaoru-sama were purposeful.  
  
The cuts and the bruises on Kaoru-sama were  
  
no accident."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin thanked the doctor emotionlessly, "Thank you for showing so late  
  
doctor."  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor nodded understandingly as he left quietly. Kenshin turned to one  
  
the butlers, "Find out who did this to Kaoru. I  
  
want you to find out by tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
The butler bowed and left the room as he closed the door behind him and let  
  
Kenshin have some alone time with Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin sat on the edge of Kaoru's bed as he caressed her soft shining  
  
midnight hair. He thought to himself regretfully,  
  
  
  
"This is all my  
  
fault... I'm sorry Kaoru... I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Aya~ 


	21. TWENTY

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Thank you for all your replies  
  
  
  
TWENTY  
  
Kenshin felt an ache at the back of his neck as he woke up from the sound of someone calling him. He opened his eyes  
  
unfocused to the bright light shining into the room. He found himself sitting in a velvet couch inside of Kaoru's room. He  
  
realized he fell asleep making sure Kaoru was okay.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-sama," the butler called quietly trying not to wake up Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Kenshin nodded as he motioned to talk outside. As Kenshin closed the door behind him he looked tiredly at the butler, "What's  
  
wrong?"  
  
  
  
"The men were found this morning... " the butler said quietly like he was afraid someone would hear.  
  
  
  
"What men?" Kenshin asked not thinking straight.  
  
  
  
"The men that put Kaoru-sama... " Kenshin stopped the butler before he could end his sentence.  
  
  
  
Kenshin's eye suddenly looked like he awoke many hours ago, "I'll be down in an hour. Make sure they know that they will go  
  
through the same hell that they put Kaoru through."  
  
  
  
The butler bowed and rushed down the hallway as Kenshin walked towards his room as his blood pressure started to rise little  
  
by little.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin hurriedly walked into his room when he realized someone was in his bed.  
  
Kenshin curiously walked over wondering  
  
who in the world would sleep in his bed. Once Kenshin got closer he saw Jino covered in the thick blankets with his thumb in  
  
his mouth. Kenshin couldn't help but to smile helplessly at the small child that was his own blood and flesh. Kenshin gently  
  
pulled out Jino's thumb from his mouth. He brushed the child's fair hair and returned to getting ready to go out. He took a  
  
quick shower as he changed into an expensive semi casual suite. He walked downstairs as the two men that brought Kaoru  
  
in the beginning, were waiting patiently.  
  
  
  
"Let's go," Kenshin said bitterly as the two men opened the main door of his house.  
  
  
  
They drove in silence as Kenshin realized the city was slowly disappearing.  
  
Eventually their car was the only car on the country  
  
road. Once the car stopped Kenshin looked out of the tinted windows to find a tattered warehouse that was about to collapse  
  
in on itself. Kenshin waited for his door to be open, as he got out satisfied with the location the men had chosen.  
  
  
  
The two burly men lead Kenshin deep into the dead warehouse. They stopped before 3 tied up men with 5 others watching  
  
over them. Kenshin looked disgustedly at the 3 guys with bruises and blood dripping off their tired bodies.  
  
  
  
The 3 guys looked at Kenshin afraid of what was going to happen to them. Kenshin felt a rage of anger flowing through his  
  
body. The picture of Kaoru lying lifelessly in front of the house popped into his head. The way Kaoru screamed haunted  
  
his ears. Kenshin realized it was these 3 men that did this to the one girl he actually loved.  
  
Kenshin stared at them with coldest  
  
eyes as he circled them.  
  
  
  
"I don't know who you 3 are... and I don't care, but what I do know puts all 3 of you f-----g b------s in a s----y position. Pray to God  
  
that I'll kill you 3 quick and painlessly... oh wait... you don't deserve such a decent death. The 3 of you deserve to find out the  
  
hell that you made Kaoru go through, but I promise you, it'll be 100 times worse. You'll see what happens to f-----s that try to  
  
mess with anyone or anything that has to do with Himura Kenshin," Kenshin said in a terrifying calm voice.  
  
  
  
One of them quickly shook their head as they tried to explain something. The sweat drops on his forehead became bigger and  
  
bigger as he watched Kenshin eyes go from anger to pleasure.  
  
  
  
A ringing cell phone quickly interrupted. Kenshin calmly took out his phone and answered, "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-sama, you must come home right now. Something is wrong with Kaoru- sama!" a frantic maid spat out.  
  
  
  
Kenshin's eyes suddenly looked worried as he closed his cell phone shut and threw it at one of the guys sitting in front of him,  
  
  
  
"You don't deserve to have a last word... make sure they suffer... "  
  
  
  
The 3 men started to hysterically wriggle and try to spit out their mouthpieces. Kenshin simply ignored them as he grabbed the  
  
keys from one of the drivers and ran to hurry home.  
  
  
  
Kenshin got into the car as he stepped on the gas and speeded home half the time it took to get to the warehouse. Kenshin  
  
barged into the house when he heard piercing screaming.  
  
  
  
"Get away! Don't touch me!" a crying Kaoru could be heard.  
  
  
  
Kenshin rushed towards Kaoru's room where about 10 maids and butlers stood around the door helplessly watching an  
  
afraid Kaoru crying frenetically in the corner. A maid tried walking in but Kaoru started to scream for her life as the tears  
  
came streaming down.  
  
  
  
"Please... why are you doing this to me!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin shoved into Kaoru's room as he closed the door behind him and took careful steps towards Kaoru. Kaoru  
  
looked up and seemed to recognize Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin-san... is it really you Kenshin ... " Kaoru asked with her scarred tear stained face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's me Kaoru," Kenshin said softly.  
  
  
  
As Kenshin answered Kaoru suddenly collapsed to the ground. He ran over to her as he worriedly picked her up and  
  
laid her on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Call a doctor!" Kenshin yelled anxiously.  
  
  
  
The door opened as maids readily came in with hot water tubs and fresh towels. Kenshin moved aside as they wiped the tears  
  
and sweat from Kaoru's burning up head. Ten minutes later the same doctor that had treated Kaoru came walking into the  
  
people filled room.  
  
  
  
"What happened?!" the doctor asked urgently.  
  
  
  
"She became hysterical... and once she saw me... she fainted... " Kenshin tried explaining.  
  
  
  
The doctor sighed in relief, "It's an after shock of the torment Kaoru-sama went through... basically to Kaoru-sama it's still  
  
yesterday. The reason she fainted after seeing you was because her memories were relieved when you showed up... she was  
  
desperately looking for you the whole time... "  
  
  
  
"... looking for me... " Kenshin thought heart brokenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I finally did individual thanks... to show each any everyone of you guys that aya really appreciates your replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Val- yeah... kenshin IS a bit dense huh... he doesn't really know what's happening around him. kenshin no baka  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan- thanks for your cute compliment... hell no!! I would never let anyone one...( well at least in my fic ) rape kaoru, that's just too much for me to handle, I think I would cry  
  
  
  
Shikumi- kaoru sorta feared him, then loving him for it.. doesn't make sense huh??? Sorry I shoulda put more affection in the earlier chapters, don't worry, kenshin is gonna show more of his "true self" in the later chapters  
  
  
  
Prudence-chan- kenshin does have a heart, he is just very good at hiding it... you'll see more of soft hearted kenshin soon... not very soon though, she still gotta be cold for a while - sorry  
  
  
  
Hota-chan- I'm glad you like my story.. lolz addicted??? *blushes* - thanks I don't hate megumi even though she does get on my nerves sometimes, I just need a bad guy so I chose her, I didn't mean to make you dispise her. Don't worry this is a k/k fic so they will be together in the end, they just have obtacles to go through  
  
  
  
Kriska- thanks for the reply, youre soo sweet. I'll TRY to update more often mmk?? I looove it... everyone's dying to know that I'm gonna do to megumi... all I can say is read and find out  
  
  
  
Shuno no Miko- I really feel bad!!! Everyone who replied tells me to kill megumi off.. did I make her look that bad?? Thanks for the reply, I'll update soon...  
  
  
  
Manina- oops, did I forget to tell you guys what happened to Jino? He was with Mr. Kobayashi later when he went to go look for kaoru thanks for the reply  
  
  
  
Nightterror56- kenshin will show more affections in the later chapters, sorry for making kenshin looking like such an ass  
  
  
  
Onna Oji- eheheheh I never did like cliff hangers but I was reading all these stories and the authors kept on ending it with cliff hangers so I figured that I should do it too.... I know I know, sucha stupid and immature reason, but hey, I'm only 18 so I'm still a kid hehe oh about jino, read the reply for Manina, I wrote an explanation  
  
  
  
Leigh- thanks for the reply, thanks for reading both my stories. I'll try to update both of them as fast as I can, but it's hard... I want to slack off...  
  
  
  
Tonberyofweirdness- nope kaoru wasn't raped, being beat up by a group of guys is enough to get kenshin go a little... should I say crazy??? I guess he has hid his emotions for her long enough. What WILL he do when he finds out that's it's all megumi's doing??? Hmmm dunno, juss gotta find and find out mmk  
  
  
  
Abc- don't worry it's a k/k fic so they will be happy-eventually  
  
  
  
Shizuka- yeah... I made megumi a really bad person, it didn't sound that bad when I was writing it, I guess I got carried away. Sorry!! I'll try my best to update soon... for the sake of the readers  
  
  
  
Ghjules- but I like leaving it at cliff hangers... its juss so fun hehe - sorry juss kidding I'll update soon ok?? I'll start rite now... after I enjoy my lovely weekend. It's been sunny lately in frisco, I havent seen the sun for the LONGEST time  
  
  
  
Chitchat- glad you enjoyed the chapter, I'm still thinking what I should do to megumi, but it's kinda hard when everyone is telling me to kill her off. I don't think I would be that mean to her, but it would seem fun though... I can never make up my mind- with food, with clothes, with killing people off or not  
  
  
  
Rekka's Angel- yup yup the caring kenshin that we all love came out, I'll write soon. Glad that you like the chapter - thanks for the reply  
  
  
  
Rose- I'm glad you enjoyed the story as much as I was writing it, I'll try not to do cliff hangers anymore... hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks again for all the replies  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*muah*  
  
~Aya~ 


	22. twenty one

Sorry for the late update... school's really stressing me out w/ tests and hw lately so I had very little time to post chapters, but I'll try to update whenever I get the chace to write mmk?! Once again SORRY and thanks for all the replies!!! happy reading!! I do not own rurouni kenshin TWENTY-ONE  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes as the bright sun lit her room. She sat up in her bed as she drowsily looked around. Kaoru  
  
cautiously searched the room for her "tormenters." It was a daily morning ritual Kaoru went through after she woke up. When  
  
Kaoru comforted herself that they weren't inside of her room trying to get her, she got out of bed and walked into the  
  
bathroom. Kaoru picked up her toothbrush as she looked up to a mirror covered with light pink fabric. Her face was so  
  
unrecognizable the first two weeks that she would cringe every time she looked at herself in the mirror, so the maids  
  
covered up all the mirrors in the house. Kaoru slowly started to take off the pink fabric from the mirror as she carefully  
  
started to see herself for the first time in 3 weeks. Kaoru's deep blue eyes caught the attention of her reflection. Kaoru  
  
smiled for the first time since 3 weeks. She was starting to look normal again. Her hair covered her scar on the inside of her  
  
head and her scarred face was almost completely back to normal. The tiny marks on Kaoru's face were barely noticeable  
  
now. Kaoru quickly finished brushing her teeth and she walked out into the dining room with an exuberant smile across her  
  
face.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru-sama!" one of the maids said joyfully realizing Kaoru was smiling.  
  
Kaoru smiled even brighter, "It is a wonderful morning isn't it!"  
  
Another maid came into the dining room with Kaoru's breakfast, "You're looking much better this morning Kaoru-sama."  
  
"Thank you! I'm feeling much better. Where's Jino?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
  
"He's in Kenshin-sama's room," the maid whispered.  
  
Surprisingly everyone in the house knew about Jino except the one person that couldn't find out, Grandfather Hiko. Grandfather  
  
Hiko was constantly traveling around Japan because of business so he never had too much time at home anyway, but when he  
  
did stay at home his room was so far away from where Jino usually stayed he would never find out.  
  
"Is Kenshin-san back?!" Kaoru asked expectantly.  
  
The maid tried to smile, "Not yet Kaoru-sama."  
  
Kaoru's smile disappeared as she started to pick at her food. The last time Kaoru remembered seeing Kenshin was when  
  
she thought she would die.then he swooped her from the cold and brought her into warmth. That's all she could remember of  
  
seeing Kenshin. It had been 3 weeks since Kaoru returned to normal and Kaoru hadn't seen Kenshin once.  
  
The first person she asked for after waking up from collapsing was Kenshin, but unfortunately he had left for America as soon as  
  
he knew Kaoru would be okay. Kaoru had high hopes of Kenshin after she realized that he did care for her. That she  
  
really did mean something to him, but when she found that Kenshin had left for Sates.she was disappointed but still hopeful.  
  
What Kaoru didn't know was that she meant the world to Kenshin. Kaoru didn't know the pain and the torture Kenshin  
  
went through while she was sick, as the household called it. Kenshin thought he'd go insane, but he made sure he  
  
didn't show it.  
  
"Do you know when he'll be returning?" Kaoru asked hopefully.  
  
The maid looked even sorrier, "No one's exactly sure Kaoru-sama."  
  
Kaoru got up from her seat as she bowed to the maids for the breakfast, "Thank you for the breakfast."  
  
The maids smiled pleasantly as they looked at Kaoru's untouched food. They sighed as they watched she gloomily walk  
  
away her nightgown hanging limply on her thinning body frame.  
  
Kaoru walked into her room sullenly when the old fashioned phone started to ring excitingly. Kaoru ran towards her phone  
  
as she picked it up 2 seconds after the second ring.  
  
"Hello?!" Kaoru asked expectantly.  
  
There was a long silence at the other end before Kenshin finally talked, "Is this Himura residence?"  
  
"...Ken...shin... san?" Kaoru asked with her fingers crossed.  
  
There was another long silence on the other line. Kenshin felt his whole day brighten up at the sound of Kaoru's angelic  
  
voice, "Yea."  
  
Kaoru didn't want to sound too attached so she tried hiding her eagerness as best as possible, "Kenshin-san...are you  
  
staying in States for a long time?"  
  
This time Kenshin answered right away, "I'm returning tomorrow."  
  
"Really?!...I mean.Jino has been looking for you lately and Grandfather Hiko has returned from his business trip and..."  
  
Kenshin quickly cut Kaoru off.  
  
"I don't have time to talk about Jino and gramps right now Kaoru. I don't have time to keep you entertained on the phone.  
  
Just tell someone to pick me up tomorrow at JAL at 1:00 P.M. Make sure they're on time," Kenshin said as he abruptly hung  
  
up leaving Kaoru stunned at what just happened.  
  
Kaoru thought to herself, "It's probably just a bad connection."  
  
Then suddenly a dreaded thought came to Kaoru, "We've always had bad connections...always..."  
  
"No! Kenshin cares for you! He loves you." Kaoru told herself over and over again. She wouldn't give up hope. Not  
  
when that was the last thing she could cling on to.  
  
Kaoru took a quick glance at the clock on her wall as she quickly grabbed a sky blue knitted cardigan as she ran into the  
  
living hurriedly. Mr. Kobayashi sat waiting at a couch as a maid held sky blue sandals in her hands.  
  
"Mr. Kaobayashi shall we go?" Kaoru surprised the maid and the driver.  
  
"Kaoru-sama you're looking extra beautiful today," Mr. Kobayashi said encouragingly.  
  
The maid chimed in as she set kaoru's shoes down in front of the wide opened doors, "I'm sure Kenshin-sama will be  
  
very surprised with you quick recovery."  
  
Kaoru smiled hopefully, "Do I look okay obasan?"  
  
The maid nodded enthusiastically, "You look wonderful Kaoru-sama."  
  
"Thank you for watching over Jino until I get back obasan," Kaoru said thankfully.  
  
"It's no problem Kaoru-sama. You must hurry or you'll be late," the maid said urging Kaoru to go.  
  
Kaoru took in a deep breath as she put on her shoes and headed outside. Mr. Kobayashi already had the bad door open to the  
  
black Lexus as Kaoru hopped in excitedly.  
  
As the car pulled out of the house towards the main gate a parade of reporters surrounded the opening of the gates with  
  
cameras and news crews. Kaoru looked out of her tinted window watching the reporters surrounded the car.  
  
"What's going on Mr. Kobaysahi?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
Mr. Kobayashi smiled uncomfortably, "You're the famous fiancé of one of the richest men of Japan, of course there will be reporters  
  
mobbing the front gate."  
  
Kaoru just smiled as she thought it strange that they were never there before, but she was too excited over Kenshin's  
  
return that she just ignored the mysterious appearance of the large crowd of reporters.  
  
Mr. Kobayashi smoothly pulled up to the entrance of JAL. Once the car stopped someone swiftly opened  
  
Kaoru's side of the door. Kaoru looked surprised at one of the bodyguards that worked for the Himura family. Kaoru bowed  
  
awkwardly as she got out. Outside were two other bodyguards blocking all the press from squishing Kaoru. Kaoru was  
  
extremely confused but she felt like she had to move so she just walked along as the bodyguards protected her from the vicious  
  
mob.  
  
It took 30 minutes to get to the gates where Kenshin would be coming off. As soon as they got there they saw Kenshin  
  
walking out. Automatically flashes from cameras started to pour out towards Kenshin. He seemed very used to it as he stopped  
  
and pleasantly smiled and waved for the cameras.  
  
"Turn this way Kenshin-san!"  
  
"Wave one more time!"  
  
"This way too please!"  
  
"Now with your fiancé!"  
  
Photographers yelled out randomly as Kenshin did what they asked to keep them happy. Kenshin motioned for Kaoru to  
  
come over. Kaoru slowly started to walk towards him as she looked shyly at the cameras.  
  
"Why'd you come out?" Kenshin asked quietly while smiling at the cameras.  
  
"Get closer!"  
  
"No closer!"  
  
"Look this way please!"  
  
Kenshin awkwardly put a hand around Kaoru's tiny waist as Kaoru slightly scooted into Kenshin. The photographers  
  
seemed satisfied because they weren't demanding as much as before.  
  
"Smile brighter Kaoru-san!"  
  
"Kenshin-san look towards here!"  
  
"Don't ignore this side though!"  
  
"No, keep your hand around her waist!"  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin smiled and posed for the cameras for a little longer. Kenshin finally put an end to it as he pulled Kaoru  
  
by the hand towards the exit. It took awhile to get into the car and onto the highway but after 30 minutes of pushing and  
  
shoving through journalists and photographers they finally were able to have a quiet conversation inside the safe walls of the  
  
Lexus.  
  
"Why'd you come out?" Kenshin asked looking out the window.  
  
Kaoru felt the cold words run up her spine, "I haven't seen you for so long and.I just thought I'd go out to pick you up."  
  
"If you didn't come then I wouldn't have been stuck with those damn photographers for 30 minutes," Kenshin said upsettingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin.. san..." Kaoru said dejectedly.  
  
"Wake me up when we get home," Kenshin said frustratingly.  
  
Kaoru nodded as she watched Kenshin fall asleep not giving a single care for Kaoru. Kaoru looked down at her sky  
  
blue summer dress and her matching cardigan. She looked confusedly wondering if he didn't like her clothes. Kaoru then felt  
  
her French braided hair wondering if her hair was the problem. She then silently pulled out a mirror from her small blue  
  
handbag as she checked her face. The light powder covered up all that was left of her scars. Kaoru sighed confusedly  
  
wondering why Kenshin was so disappointed in her. After going over reason after reason Kaoru realized they were already  
  
home.  
  
"Kenshin-san...we're home..." Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Kenshin stirred at the soft sound of Kaoru's voice. He ignored her as he got out of the car and walked into the house like  
  
Kaoru was never in the car. Kaoru walked out of the car with her head down and the tears forming in her eyes. She took  
  
her time as she walked into the house. Kaoru took off her sandals and hopefully looked around for Kenshin but he was  
  
already out of sight. Kaoru headed for her room as she undid her French braid and pulled off her cardigan.  
  
"What did I do wrong..." Kaoru thought to herself dejectedly, "What did I do wrong?" ~Aya~ 


	23. this is not wut u think

Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating for the longest time. Ive juss been  
  
through a lot of stress n had writers block. But I guess im ok now. Ill start  
  
posting next week ok so stay tuned. Thank u for everyone that kept on  
  
reading n kept on reviewing. I really appreciate it. The next chapters r for u  
  
guys  
  
aya 


End file.
